


Passing Days

by WriterandArtist27



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cosmos in the Lostbelt Spoilers, Epic of Remnant, Filling in Blanks, Final Singularity: Solomon Spoilers, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Oneshot Compilation, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterandArtist27/pseuds/WriterandArtist27
Summary: When the fate of humanity rests in the hands of a girl who does not know when to rest or give herself a break, it is up to the Heroic Spirits she summons to remind her otherwise. (A compilation of Self-Insert oneshots for Fate/Grand Order originally published on Tumblr, roughly following the author’s journey through the game’s story in relation to Servants summoned in the gacha.)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Day 1: Achilles and Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Queen talks with the Hero of the Trojan War, sharing their experiences being with the same Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the frontliners of my Rider Class team in FGO and my pulling of Achilles back during the Apocrypha/Inheritance of Glory Event (in April 2020). Even if I can't be with them all hours of the day, I'd like to think my Servants are good at working with each other when I'm not in my Chaldea. My name is only used in this story/series of oneshots because "Vy" is the name that I go by in FGO too. The few times Servants call me "Lady Vy'' anyways rings some nice bells. :)
> 
> The song I will recommend for this chapter, and in turn, the start of this unorthodox story, is the soundtrack titled Requiem from Magical Girl Raising Project. Even if I did not like the anime, the music was well done and I liked the track enough to start off this story's OST playlist on YouTube.

_Day 1: Achilles and Marie_

Achilles stretched his arms into the air, absently shouldering his spear as he walked through the white hallways. "Another farming mission just after the last one, huh? At least this new Master knows where to put me." A whistle left his lips half-heartedly, his spear barely hitting his new gold armor as he walked. It was sparkly and big, and yet it was strangely comfy. The wonders of Ascension. "Now where is that Rayshift room…?"

"You are the new Rider, right?"

Achilles blinked and turned on his heel almost immediately.

A white-haired maiden glanced back at him with a warm smile. With a large white hat, pink and purple flowers in her long pigtails, and the ribbon coattails lingering behind her back, she waved a single gloved hand at him. "Salutations!"

"Y-Yo," he said slowly, taking a breath while lowering his spear. "I don't think I've seen you around…?"

"Marie Antoinette, Rider," the maiden said in the same soft voice, curtseying with the hem of her equally white skirt. "It's nice to meet you, Achilles. I'll be with you on the mission today with the other Riders."

 _Oh. The Queen of…_ Achilles blinked again, shaking his head of any rude thoughts before putting on his usual smirk. "Lemme guess. Vy told you about me?"

Marie raised her head to beam at him, daintily clasping her hands behind her back. "Vy was very happy to summon you, you see. She was hugging everyone in Chaldea after you got settled in."

"Considering a tiny girl like that called for me after six Singularities, it's pretty serious." Achilles threw his head back to laugh a bit, but there was no hiding the hint of foreboding in his voice. "Still, I don't think I've had a Master who put so much time and strength into me before throwing me out to battle." Achilles looked back at his fellow Servant to grin. "It felt good."

Marie giggled. "Vy is like that, Achilles, you'll see. I know since I was her front-line Rider before you came."

Achilles lurched back at that. "Wait, _you?"_ He looked her up and down, noting the massive number of frills and ribbons, not to mention the glimmering rose ring on her right hand before he frowned. "No offense, Marie, uh, _san,_ but you don't look like the type to."

Marie blinked at him before her blue eyes softened, her smile turning a bit wry with the gesture. "I know I don't, Achilles," she confirmed softly, shaking her head. "But until you came, I was the only Rider-Class Servant Master could really rely on. And you should've seen how Vy gets after so many missions already."

"The fatigue…" It made sense. Compared to his time with Amakusa, Vy seemed to only handle so many missions with all her Servants before needing to retire to bed. Something about "overworking" and "mana overuse resulting in headaches," or so Da Vinci said with a wink. The longest Achilles had seen his new petite Master last was 3-4 hours at most, using Command Spells and Gandr Shots without end before Mash, the girl with the largest shield he had ever seen, escorted her out of the Rayshift room. It took awhile for Achilles to get used to seeing his fellow Servants follow the girl out as if her slowing down wasn't even abnormal.

If not for the only other Servant in front of him, Achilles was tempted to snark about it. After all, how could such a girl like Vy be a Mage? She wasn't even a warrior, instead being someone who, before all this Saving Humanity mess, had lived a normal life. To be here…

Instead, Achilles strode forward to face Marie properly, a wry grin on his face to match the Queen's own smile. "Well, considering your presence here, you're not just dropping that information for free, right?"

Marie blinked again, a surprised giggle leaving her lips. "No no, nothing like that! I just wanted to tell you." Marie leaned towards him, her hands still behind her back as she smiled. "I've been with Vy since the near beginning of her journey, so from one front-liner to another," she raised a single gloved pointer finger, standing on her tiptoes to gently poke Achilles' nose, "let us protect our Master together."

Achilles felt his jaw slacken for the slightest moment before a softer smile came onto his face. Honest and straight to the point. He could work with that. "Sure," he said outwardly. But huh. So there _were_ queens that he wouldn't immediately hate. Where had Marie been when he fought in the Trojan War?

"I am overjoyed to hear it." Marie giggled. "I will just have to ask you one more thing, Achilles?"

"What's that?"

She poked his nose again. Achilles stared at the offending finger with a face, making Marie giggle more. "Do your best to keep your chariot to the side, please? As much as you have the fastest feet, we can't have our Master collapsing more with all the mana you take up."

 _Huh._ Achilles shouldered his spear with one hand while offering his other to her, palm splayed open in Marie's direction. "Considering you're going to be with me on this mission, Marie-san, I highly doubt I'll need it."

Marie glanced between his face and hand until Achilles offered again with a shrug of his shoulder. "Besides," he found a smirk forming on his lips. "You gotta let me know how Vy reacts when it comes to a light show."

Marie, to Achilles' surprise, mimicked his smirk while placing her fingers into his palm. "You have a lot to learn about Chaldea and its only Master, Achilles. Light shows are a symbol of my everlasting love for Vy and my country of France!"

Achilles laughed, and soon enough, they were walking, hand in hand. To anyone else, it would've looked like a golden-armored bodyguard escorting a princess. "Got it. Once you tell me where the Rayshift room is, Marie-san."

"Of course~! _Vive La France!"_

 _"Hahah,_ am I supposed to sing that with you?"

"Yes, lets!"


	2. Day 2: A Happy Homunculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One homunculus reflects with his last Ascension on his new place and the people he's found himself with. Being a Servant is still a new experience, but with Vy as his Master, he thinks he can get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the story ending of the Apocrypha: Inheritance of Glory Event (back in May 2020) in FGO and my feelings that came after a certain homunculus reached the limits of his power. Because as much as Apocrypha as an anime was flawed, it portrayed one of my favorite Grail Wars in the Fate franchise to date and the characters are very dear to me.
> 
> This takes place a bit after the first chapter/"oneshot" that starred my main front-line Riders in Chaldea, approximately while I was still in the middle of finishing the Babylonia Singularity.
> 
> A song I'll recommend as one last note? Kazoku, the first original composition done by YouTuber and pianist Theishter. Feel free to check out his work. :)
> 
> Now then. Feel free to enjoy another peek into my Chaldea.

_Day 2: A Happy Homunculus_

"Master, you don't have to do this…" The tingling in his chest was indicative of embarrassment Sieg was still getting used to as he was slowly pushed into the magic circle. Despite her short stature, Vy was surprisingly adamant, brown hair flopping forward past her shoulders as she continued pushing him. "There are other Servants you can level up first…"

"That doesn't mean neglecting _you,_ Sieg," Vy muttered vehemently, shaking her head enough to tilt her glasses down the bridge of her nose, exposing brown eyes that were staring at no one but him. "With all the work that comes with Singularities, more help would be appreciated. And besides," she beamed up at him from over his shoulder, "We have all the materials and you're worth it!"

Sieg could feel his cheeks start to burn.

Nearby in a corner, Sieg could hear Rider laugh. Achilles was snickering too, and if not for Chiron lightly tapping one of his hooves against the tile of the Enhancement Center as a chiding gesture, the laughter would probably be louder. "Go with it, Sieg!" Astolfo called after them, grinning to expose his fangs. "You'll be great!"

"R-Rider…" Sieg said pitifully.

"You'll be _fine,"_ Da Vinci called from over the speakers, humming cheerily. "You've been through this three times already, former Custodian. And besides, this is how Vy works around here." There was a pause before Da Vinci clicked her tongue, just in time for Vy to finish pushing Sieg into the center of the magic circle. "Well, when she's _not_ tired anyways."

"Oh, _ha ha,_ I love you too, Da Vinci," Vy deadpanned loudly, brushing dust off the skirt of her Chaldea Standard uniform as she stepped back. Sieg gave her a single glance, and she merely smiled. "If you don't mind, Sieg-kun." She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a single brown leaf. The bloodstains were faded on the leaf, probably from age, but Sieg could recognize the traces anywhere. "Ready?"

Sieg steeled his heart and nodded. "Go ahead."

Vy gently placed the leaf near the outer rim of the circle before taking a few more steps back, swiveling her head up towards the speakers. "Da Vinci? Dr. Roman? Everything ready?"

"Just about, Vy-chan," Romani called back, the room lights fading in exchange for letting the magic circle take the stage with its blue glow. "We'll begin in 3, 2…"

Vy took the chance to gently throw some recently gathered embers into the circle, doing her best to avoid Sieg's legs.

"And 1. Now beginning Ascension and Enhancement!"

Sieg felt his feet slowly leave the ground as he rose, the power flooding into him as the magic circle glowed with the energy from Chaldea's systems. The bright flash of light flooding his eyes made Sieg look away, but once the humming in his ears faded, he belatedly realized his feet were back on the ground and his Master was inclining her head at him. The other Servants seemed to be waiting in anticipation too, considering no one else was saying anything.

"…Sieg?" Vy said hesitantly, peering up at him with nervous brown eyes past her glasses. "Are you okay?"

For the first time in a while, Sieg felt himself smile. "I'm fine, Master."

Vy lurched back with clear surprise on her face just as Da Vinci happily called over the speakers, "Ascension Complete!"

The lights slowly turned back on in the room just as Astolfo jumped up to cheer. "Woo! Another Fully Ascended Servant! WOO! Less work for me!"

 _"That's_ what you cheer for?" Atalante said in astonishment, tail swishing in time with the other Servants starting to appalud. "We haven't finished saving humanity, Rider."

"Eh, I can cheer for something!" Astolfo was still jumping around the room, red cape and all, and if not for the person in front of him right now, Sieg would've been sure he would've been staring after his former Servant. "Let's enjoy this!"

Vy took a step closer, her lips pursued in a thin line as she looked up at him. "Sieg-kun?"

Oh, right. He hadn't said anything since the Ascension process ended.

Sieg gently bowed his head towards Vy with the same smile, being unable to deny the warmth in his chest. Even when his Master started to squeak from the same surprise from before, he opened his mouth and spoke honestly. "I… I never imagined you would go so far for me. I don't know what to do other than to show my appreciation. Anyway, Master… thank you."

Vy went silent at that, a confused noise stuck in her throat.

Sieg raised his head to give her a wider smile. It felt somewhat strange for a homunculus like him to feel so _human,_ but, maybe, _maybe,_ with someone like her as his Master… "Thank you, Vy. My friend. You've made this homunculus the happiest person on Earth."

The last thing Sieg expected was for Vy to start crying.

The tears were slow in forming. But once they were budding in the corners of her eyes and falling to the floor of Chaldea's Enhancement Center, all the Servant banter stopped.

"Master?" Marie Antoinette said softly.

Vy sniffled and covered her eyes with her hands, the motion enough to jostle her glasses _and_ snap everyone out of whatever stupor they were in.

"M-Master?!" Sieg said, feeling the smile drop off his face. "Did I say something—"

"You silly Servant!" Vy cried loudly, and before Sieg knew it, she was ducking her head and _barrelling_ into him, for lack of better words. Sieg barely felt the pain, but the tears starting to soak into the shoulder of his suit was unmistakable. "Th-Thank you… _thank you…_ I-I…I never heard _anyone_ say that b-before, so," a sob cut off Vy's words as she hid herself in Sieg's front. "I really h-hope I-I can _keep_ making you h-h-happy…"

Sieg could barely move his arms as Vy wound hers around his waist. "Master…"

"Oh, _senpai,"_ Mash said suddenly, tears in her eyes too as she ran over to join the hug. Her weight was barely noticeable as she draped an arm around Vy's shoulders, shaking her head. "Don't c-cry. You've always made everyone here happy."

"H-Have I, Mash?" Vy squeaked out from Sieg's shirt, and by then, Sieg could feel the other Servants start to move around, whether it was barking out orders to EMIYA for Vy's favorites in the kitchen, others scurrying around for blankets, _something._ "I-I sleep in a lot, I can't farm materials all the time, my head hurts when we go out into Singularities, and a lot of Servants are still at their first Ascensions…! I-I need to work _harder,_ if just to please the King in Babylonia, to s-save everybody, a-and…"

Before Sieg could say anything, _Rider_ was suddenly there, smiling brighter than anyone else and jumping on his back to add, "Take it easy, Master! We got time! We Servants can wait, so let's enjoy this!"

"A-Astolfo…" Vy then devolved into sniffling.

Sieg meanwhile could barely complain about the weight when it was _Rider_ saying such things. Take it upon his old companion to say things without care.

A pause.

Marie Antoinette nearby nudged someone and it was enough to prompt something. "…I may have asked you to be faster on your feet than me in our first meeting, but that does not mean _over-exhausting_ yourself, Master." Atalante's voice was cool when striding over and joining into the group hug, arms wrapping around Vy's back and brushing past Mash's grip. "It wouldn't help us if we lost you."

Vy looked up at the Huntress and whimpered, eyes watering faster with the sentiment. "A-Atalante-saaaaaan…"

Atalante hummed, closing her eyes and tightening the hug as her tail gently swayed back and forth behind her skirt in a swishing motion.

Soon enough, _Achilles_ of all people was the last one to join in, wrapping his arms around Sieg and with one small, " _Oof,"_ he then somehow lifted _everyone_ present into the air.

This was surprising.

"A-Achilles?!" Mash squealed, hanging onto Vy for dear life. Vy let out a noise akin to _"Awawawaaaaah,"_ a stark contrast to Astolfo's cheerful _"Weeeeee!"_ Chiron meanwhile crossed his arms in the same corner nearby, still tapping his hoof, this time in tune with Marie's giggling, surprisingly. It would've appeared to Sieg (no thanks to being stuck) that Chiron was somewhat irritated if not for the fond and exasperated smile that was showing on his face towards the Rider in question.

"Trust Ane-san, Master~" Achilles cooed in Vy's direction, a wide grin on his face. Sieg could've sworn it looked teasing with how much Mash was flailing from the shock. Not to mention how everyone's legs were left dangling in the air as Achilles gently swayed them back and forth, his gold armor sparkling in the room's lighting as he did. "We'll be in your care for as long as you need us, and besides! If you can bring _us_ to Full Ascension when you're running on Gold Apples, who says you can't do everyone else!" Achilles puffed his chest out enough to make everyone feel the gesture from the hug. Then his smile turned soft. "We'll be here for you, now and forever."

"A-A-Achilles…" Vy's glasses were getting stained with all the tear drops, barely showing her wide brown eyes as a result, but even when carrying more than five people, the Hero of the Trojan War merely shook his head, wearing that same grin.

"C'mon, Master, quit crying. We can wait. You take what responsibility you can and we'll be with you all the way. You're _our_ Master after all."

To no one's surprise but Mash, Vy started crying _harder._ Sieg slowly raised a hand to his friend's hair to pat it in sympathy just as Atalante leaned into the group hug, a comforting purr rumbling in her throat. Her lion ears twitched in time with Astolfo's reassuring laughter.

"Oh, _senpai,"_ Mash said softly. "It's okay."

"Let us down, Rider," Atalante said after a moment, still hanging onto Vy as Achilles started taking a few steps back in what looked like the beginning of a strength maneuver. "We have to visit the kitchens now."

Sieg just smiled and took the tears with all the strength he could provide as a homunculus.

Maybe this was what Rider called a "family" way back in the Great Holy Grail War. Maybe.


	3. Day 3: A King's Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturia may not have been in Chaldea for as long as some of the other Servants, but she finally felt like she was getting used to the atmosphere. The number of Servants present in the building was enough to become accustomed to. And then it was her turn to help their petite Master to bed for some well-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly inspired by the fatigue I usually feel after a long bike ride and the scene of Arturia playing baseball from Ufotable's adaptation of Unlimited Blade Works. My own Art-san has been with me in Chaldea for about four months before this chapter was written (as of the original writing in July 2020), but she feels as close to me as the Servants that have been with me since the very beginning of the game, so this is my way of honoring her, even if I'm still out of it as a result of exercise-induced exhaustion.
> 
> This entry serves as a distant sequel to the previous two chapters, taking place during my time starting the Pseudo Singularities in Epic of Remnant.
> 
> Just beware of light spoilers for the Final Singularity, the beginnings of the Epic of Remnant, and a Servant's presence in Cosmos in the Lostbelt.
> 
> The only theme I'll recommend is a piano track from Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun, which can be found in the story's YouTube OST playlist, since it provided the right mood when I was writing this.

_Day 3: A King's Care_

Even after the threat of Goetia had faded, none of the Servants felt like going back to the Throne of Heroes. After so long, Chaldea had become home, and even if their enemy had disappeared, the aftermath left in his wake was one they did not want to leave their only Master and Mash alone to handle. Once the Pseudo-Singularities had formed, it gave them more of an "excuse" to stay.

Arturia Pendragon was one of many who, in spite of not being at Chaldea as long as some of her comrades, decided to rise and fight.

Vy, even when crying at the loss of Dr. Roman and Mash, stood up to Goetia, commanding Achilles, Marie Antoinette, Astolfo, and so many Servants to defend Humanity. And now, with the last Demon God Pillars roaming free, she stubbornly took on the mantle of fighter yet again, even with the Mages Association breathing down everyone's necks.

If anyone in Chaldea's remaining staff and the Servants could all agree on something, it was that their single Master had a stubborn and caring streak almost a galaxy wide.

Inwardly, despite Excalibur at her side, Arturia knew that the fighting would end eventually. It was how things had always gone. But for now, with Dr. Roman absent, Mash monitoring the computers and other vital functions, and Da Vinci busy monitoring Chaldeas, she found herself informally inducted into a group that only the oldest residents of Chaldea seemed to be involved in.

Marie Antoinette had gently pushed at Arturia's shoulder with a giggle on the day it happened (coincidentally taking Arturia's attention away from the strange sight of her darker self chewing on yet another hamburger), beaming from ear to ear. "Welcome to Chaldea, Arturia-san~!" Marie had said brightly at the time, tilting her head at Arturia with that smile that could've fooled her into thinking she was looking at Irisviel. "Please keep an eye on Vy during the month of July, will you?"

"P-Pardon?"

"July!" Marie repeated, not even fazed at Arturia's slow response, patting her shoulder through Arturia's mantle. "Please remember that!"

It was only when the specified month had begun that Arturia understood why.

For some reason, whether it was out of good will or some other reasoning, every month had an assigned Servant that would go about convincing Vy to go to bed. It was not as if Vy was horrible at losing sleep, no. The problem came down to how she would consume one too many Golden Apples just to keep farming quests.

Poking some of the former front-liners had given Arturia a vague idea of what to expect. In the four months since she had been summoned, Dr. Roman had been Vy's original caretaker, pushing her to the infirmary for daily check-ups and the like, but now with no one to fill that role, the oldest Servants present took it up. Because as much as Vy was kind in her intentions, the amount of times she stumbled back from the simulator and/or a Rayshift exhausted and barely able to form a word was concerning.

Diarmuid had sighed softly when Arturia had first questioned him, a sad look in his eye before he spoke up in a fonder voice. "Vy had been there for all of us, even when we were weak and unable to do much in the face of Goetia's first appearance in London. Now, with a new threat and the lack of the good Doctor, we may as well do what we can for a girl that loves all of us." He had shouldered his spears, looking elsewhere. "As fragile of a Master she is, she is still _our_ Master."

Considering who _Diarmuid_ was and their shared past in the Fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War, Arturia could not find it in herself to argue.

Hence, her current dilemma.

"Master? Master?"

Vy, for once, didn't say much, letting out a little " _Mmm?"_ noise from her place in-between her arms. To rest was one thing. To hide away in a little corner of one of the relaxation rooms, hiding her face away from view while resting her back against the white walls, away from any people or _bedding,_ was another thing entirely. A pause followed Arturia's observation, and then the head of long brown hair shifted in Arturia's direction, albeit slightly. "What's up, Arturia-san…?"

Arturia found herself frowning. Slurring. Vy never usually slurred her words, but here she was now, doing just that.

_Lancer did say Vy reverted to simpler language when fatigued…_

Arturia then coughed into her fist, kneeling to match Vy's sitting height. "How many Golden Apples did you have this time, Master?"

Instead of a verbal response, Vy lifted one shaky hand from her knees to make an "O" shape with her thumb and pointer finger.

 _No apples. We_ were _running low on those. Then…_ Arturia gently shrugged off her mantle, doing her best to not make any noise while adding in a softer voice, "Let me rephrase my question. How many quests did you do today, Milady?"

This time, Vy made a vague noise of protest, raising both hands with palms splayed open.

 _More than ten,_ Arturia thought. Instead of voicing that, she reached over to gently place her mantle against Vy's knees. "Milady, you should get to bed."

Vy didn't look up from her arms, shaking her head like an otter. The gesture immediately rustled her usually neat brown hair, creating small tangles in the long straight strands. "Can't," was the little mumble. If Arturia didn't know any better, her Master sounded more _dead_ than alive. "I'll see 'hings again."

"Nightmares?" Arturia prodded.

Vy still wasn't looking up to meet Arturia's eyes, a noise of some kind leaving her lap past the mantle. A possible affirmation, but— "Of everyone disappearing. Of," this time, Arturia could hear a faint sniffle. "Of everyone going away like Dr. Roman and Mash." The statement ended on a tiny, barely audible sob.

 _Oh._ So _this_ was why the other Servants did not include Mash in their little group. To know that Mash's death at the Temple of Time had caused this much damage— "Master," Arturia breathed.

Vy flinched once Arturia reached over with one hand, and Arturia considered.

"Master, the event has passed," Arturia said softly, gently pressing her fingers against Vy's shoulder. The gesture was enough to finally, _finally_ get Vy to look up at her from her knees, her brown eyes red-rimmed and blotchy past the wet lenses of her glasses. "Those images that are haunting you are just dreams. You are safe. Mash is safe."

"Wh-What about all of _you?"_ Vy sniveled suddenly, and this time, Arturia found her throat drying up at the clear _bitterness_ in Vy's brown eyes. "What about the Servants? The staff, Chaldea, _everyone?_ I-I'm trying, I'm _trying…"_ More tears trickled past the corners of Vy's glasses, her nose seizing up as Vy shut her eyes, looking away yet again. "Skadi-sama still needs Giant's Rings too, a-and, and," Arturia did her best not to flinch once Vy let out a single loud and tired sob. "Th-There's Holmes and his skills needing to be leveled up, a-and D'eon-san needing more Embers, a-and the other Servants waiting on Ascensions—"

In any other situation, Vy would probably be the perfect Master.

How ironic to have the perfect, hardworking, respectable Master with a former perfect king.

Arturia took a page from Archer EMIYA's advice books, reaching over to pull her petite Master into a warm hug before Vy could sniffle anymore. "Master…" Arturia did her best to keep her composure, even if her words felt inadequate, "Master, the Servants, myself included, all know how you are. We know that you are trying. We can wait." She raised her other hand to rest on top of Vy's head, stroking her hair. Vy was shivering against Arturia's armor, hands weakly clutching at Arturia's sleeves, but she was there. She was awake. "Please, let me take you to bed. You need to rest before you can help us."

Vy still trembled. "Y-You won't…" there's another sniffle. "You won't leave?"

Arturia held back the feeling of her heart breaking to tuck Vy into her blue mantle, ignoring the sensation of her crown falling off her head as she did. When had her Master ever sounded so much like a lonely child? "I will not."

Another sniffle, this time mixed with a choked sob. "P-Promise?"

Arturia did not know if the gesture was futile or not, more so when the previously mentioned Scathach-Skadi had given their Master _one_ look before going silent on these "Lostbelts" of Skadi's origin, but Arturia still nodded, wrapping Vy up tighter in the mantle. "I promise. Now to bed with you."

Another _"Mm,"_ noise, punctuated by a hiccup.

Inwardly, Arturia sighed. Chaldea had a lot of work to do, but for now, Arturia would content herself with carrying their only Master back. It was a small victory in this new day of discoveries.


	4. Day 4: One Lostbelt King to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scathach-Skadi came from a world that never saw an end and Humanity's last hope dying alone. To see one of the creators of said worlds discard the Yaga as nothing while baiting a little one into becoming a murderer, she cannot stand for it. Not when said little one gave Skadi another meaning to the word "love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comic I found on Tumblr and how Skadi came to my Chaldea back in Epic of Remnant. Roughly based on my experience going into the Grand Battle of Lostbelt 1, where Skadi and Achilles were the front-liners on my team to beat Anastasia, and well… Writing this felt good.
> 
> And, hey, since I'm publishing this just when I finished Lostbelt 2 and finally ascended Skadi to her final form, I'd like to think this is a small thank you to the purple-haired Caster who came to Chaldea when she was needed most. This is also based off of a headcanon that Leo had given me once, where my Skadi came to me before any version of me encountered the Lostbelts, so she saw a doomed future. Thus, this story happens.
> 
> For those not in the know, this oneshot is a distant sequel to the previous chapters, and serves as giant spoiler warning for the ending of Lostbelt 1 and certain plot elements of Lostbelt 2.
> 
> A theme I will recommend will be the Grand Battle track used for Cosmos in the Lostbelt, because there's no other theme I can think of that'll go well with goddess rage. :p

_Day 4: One Lostbelt King to Another_

Patxi had fallen first, his snout buried in the snow and a smile stuck to his dead face. Blood was already staining the white snow red, and no one said anything except for the occasional sob from the Chaldean Master.

It would've been the perfect time to strike.

But before anyone could say anything, a rune was already writing itself into the cold Russian air. Kadoc could faintly make out the purple shimmer that _read_ destruction before Anastasia was being _thrown back,_ and he felt himself scream before he could hear it.

"ANASTASIA!"

He didn't realize how painful it was to hold up his Command Spells for supporting his Servant until _she_ appeared with a gust of cold wind in front of Humanity's last Master.

It was supposed to be impossible.

Vy, a simple _foolish_ girl who shouldn't have amounted to anything, _shouldn't_ have had that Servant come to her aid. That Servant should have been in Ophelia's Lostbelt over in Scandinavia. Not in Russia, not _here._ She shouldn't have been helping a girl who was fighting for Proper Human History.

"You…" Anastasia was just as shocked too, if her wide eyes were any indication. "You are a Lostbelt King. You shouldn't be here."

Scathach-Skadi simply brushed some snow off her purple dress as Vy slowly stood up from her knees, tears in her eyes. "Skadi…sama?"

"Either I have lost my hearing or I must have heard something insignificant. Nonetheless, I am here." Skadi turned her back on them and Kadoc grit his teeth. She was — she was underestimating Anastasia. She was underestimating _him,_ Kadoc Zemlupus, as an opponent in favor of focusing on the weaker, _crybaby_ Master. What was going on here? Why was she—

Mash Kyrielight let out a shaky breath. "Skadi-san, you—"

Skadi sighed. "Hm. You seem to have found yourself in another troubling situation, little one. Your shield maiden has certainly grown tired." No one in the cold area missed how the Lostbelt Servant's voice _softened_ in Vy's direction as she brushed her ponytail back past her shoulders. "Allow me to help you once more, especially in defeating an insect who dares call herself a Tsar."

"Insect...!?" Kadoc could see Anastasia bristle before he could feel it in his hands through her shoulders, and she clutched Viy to her chest. "How _dare_ you call me an insect! You shouldn't be fighting for Proper Human History!"

"You certainly _act_ like an insect, along with your pitiful sight of a Master, _Tsaritza."_ Skadi sighed again, reaching out to Vy with one hand to help bring her back to her feet and steady her. "How very much like a mere rat to not even know what you have follied in. To know I share a former title with you is now a burden of shame on my shoulders that I feel the great need to brush away." Skadi then shook her head. The motion was almost like a mother disappointed with her child. "Who I side with is _none of_ your business."

Great. Another nutcase in Vy's favor.

A single tear rolled down Vy's cheek as she continued to stare up at the Servant in front of her. What a fool. "Um… Skadi-sama?"

"Not that honorific, little one," Skadi said without skipping a beat, briefly turning around to press one gentle hand against Vy's head, patting her hair. Her voice had softened all over again. "'-san' is sufficient. 'Skadi-san.' Otherwise, please do not force yourself any more. You have done enough for now."

"But— But I—"

Kadoc felt himself go silent once Skadi reached over to press a soft kiss to the top of Vy's hair. Kyrielight gasped, Kadoc felt bile start to climb up his throat. _What the fuck am I seeing right now?_

Anastasia hugged Viy tighter to herself once Skadi stepped back, and by then, Kadoc could clearly make out the horrible, ugly red that stained Vy's cheeks. "Sk-Skadi-san?"

"Good child. Now stand back." The Lostbelt Servant smiled before slowly turning to meet Kadoc's eyes. And, for the first time in his life, Kadoc felt a shiver travel up his spine. "I will handle this."

If there was a descriptor for "godly bloodlust," then perhaps the dictionaries in Lostbelt histories should have included Scathach-Skadi's name.

"You _vile_ Crypter," Skadi whispered vehemently, raising her wand. "How dare you traumatize one of my children and give so many others false hope."

"False? How is it false when—"

"It _is_ false when these lines of history are doomed to die, _vermin,"_ Skadi hissed. Without a single ounce of hesitation, Skadi then pushed her ponytail back to write another rune in the air, clearly one that was Primordial, and Kadoc raised his hand without thinking. "To give the people of these Lostbelts false hope of living alone in victory is a crime _deserving_ of divine punishment. You _made_ all of us think we could live again in a miracle. But no. We were all doomed from the very beginning, even if the Trees of Emptiness grew, and you _dared_ to make us believe that we could survive. You deserve _far_ more than divine punishment."

Kadoc wasn't expecting the newly made rune to go to Vy and Kyrielight of all people. He should've expected it, but for some reason, his legs couldn't move. The Ortinax armor glowed a soft purple hue, accentuating the shock in Kyrielight's eyes transforming into grim, fierce determination as she then ran to place her shield in front of her silent Master. "Senpai, please stay behind me. Everything will be alright, I-I promise. I'm here." Kyrielight then threw her head towards the towering purple-haired Caster. "Skadi-san?"

"Shield maiden, protect the little one for me," Skadi said softly, shaking her head. Her wand was raised, poised to write in the air again. "I have some insects I must swat."

"R-Roger that, Skadi-san!"

"…I don't understand. My Master is doing the right thing in trying to raise the Tree of Emptiness and expanding our Russian Lostbelt. You should know this since you are — _were_ a Lostbelt Servant, Scathach-Skadi," Anastasia said finally, narrowing her eyes at the opposing queen. "You should know just as well as I do of the responsibility that comes with trying to prevail with our worlds."

"Do not call me by that title when I have already _lost_ my world," Skadi snapped darkly, and this time, Anastasia stopped. Kadoc felt his blood freeze too because the Russian air seemed all the more _colder._ What did she just say? "I lost my subjects — my people, my _Scandinavia_ — no thanks to _you_ insects. Surtr destroyed everything with his flames and you Crypters did not even _care_ in my reality. You left me — all of us — to _die."_ Skadi shook her head, waving her free hand to create the beginnings of a giant icicle behind her. "It was only when I lost everything to the flames that I found another chance. It was through my folly that I found this little one in the wreckage of Chaldea."

This time, Skadi didn't turn back to meet Vy's eyes. The fighting stance Skadi was in didn't allow for that. Kadoc could easily read the emotions on Vy's face, from the awe to surprise to tired resignation, and even then, there was a touched glimmer in those brown eyes behind the long brown hair and black glasses that had him reeling.

"I had thought that I knew what it meant to love in that miracle of my Scandinavia. To kill and to love. But I was wrong. _You all were wrong."_ Skadi nodded to herself, closing her eyes as she turned back to face the battlefield. She pressed her free hand to her chest. "Love is to care for others outside of yourself. Love is asking what one can do to help, even when you are weak and unsure. Love is enjoying every day of life as it comes in the world. Love is—"

_Selfless._

"Love is making sea-salt ice cream together and laughing over the failures," Skadi finished.

Kadoc blinked. Anastasia did too, lowering Viy. "…What?"

"Of course you two wouldn't understand. You gave up your humanity just to make this long journey to validate your own selves. How pitiful." Skadi wrote another few runes in the air with her wand, the purple glow accentuating the glare in her violet red eyes. The giant icicle behind her head seemed to grow all the more _massive._ "Making a nightmare of others' lives, killing more than 7 billion people in reality, and then _villainizing_ the one girl who is trying to give a form of salvation to all living this hell? Disgusting. Not even worth my time and love."

Kadoc bit the inside of his cheek enough to taste metal. "Why you—"

"That is enough, Skadi. Even if you are a former Lostbelt Servant, I will not tolerate you insulting my Master," Anastasia interrupted, brushing her cape behind her. Viy was already emitting a dark aura. "You will all die here."

"No," Skadi smiled for the first time Kadoc had seen, and Kadoc grit his teeth once his eyes suddenly focused in on the green hair and orange scarf hovering behind the purple-haired mage. No way. "You both will perish under my heel. I am not the only one here to put you out of your misery."

_No way._

Vy wasn't supposed to be able to summon Heroic Spirits bordering on the powers of _Gods._ She wasn't strong enough.

So then—

 _"Both_ our heels," Achilles of Greece suddenly interrupted, and with that green spear shouldered between his neck and shining gold armor, the smirk on his face matched Skadi's smile as he raised one fist in the air towards Kadoc's direction. "Because you two did something worse than give people false hope."

"Indeed, famous Hero of the Trojan War," Skadi hummed, the Runes in front of her immediately flying over to the allied Rider, "they follied more than they thought."

Achilles rolled his eyes, lightly elbowing Skadi in the side once the Runes stuck to his chest armor and disappeared, and Kadoc couldn't believe his eyes. These two Servants — they were _familiar?_ A Lostbelt Servant and a weak Servant from Proper Human History — they could be _friendly?_ "Cut the cutesy language, Skadi. We know what we have to do."

Vy gripped her hands behind all the Servants as her Command Spells glowed against her black Mystic Code, tears still in her eyes.

"Of course. May you take the first blood, Achilles?" Skadi said softly. "Teach these insects how they could not have prevented the Incineration of Humanity with their follies."

"Sure." Achilles then _grinned_ and leapt forward, and Kadoc found himself yelling out once the back end of that same green spear was nearly in his face if not for Anastasia. "You two jerks have a lot to answer for, y'know." The words were said casually, almost too casually when considering the amount of strength being used to handle the spear so close to Kadoc's person and Anastasia's pained grunts under the weight.

"I-I have no idea what you are prattling about, Hero," Anastasia growled. "Viy—"

"Oh? I'm wounded, miss _Tsar,"_ Achilles then kicked Anastasia _hard_ and Kadoc felt himself flying too once Anastasia collided with him. If not for the Russian winds and dodging the sudden _ice_ projectile coming towards him, he might not have heard it.

"You hurt our Master. Our kind, workaholic Master who should've rested back at home with her family once Goetia disappeared. But instead of helping her, you took her home away from home in Chaldea _and_ hurt Mash by killing the only familial figure she had left. So, what happens after this is simple." Kadoc clutched Anastasia to his chest once they landed in the snow. Achilles then put his fingers in his mouth and _whistled._ Kadoc could feel the blood start to rush to his head once _that_ chariot came with the fanfare of loud green lightning and horse neighing.

_Noble Phantasm. Shit._

"You hurt our family, you die."


	5. Day 5: Guardian of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with Chaldea frozen and the Servants' Spirit Origins limited, every single veteran knew their only Master still needed help. Diarmuid finds that it is his turn again to bring Vy to bed for some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awake at 2:56 am in the morning writing this (back in September 2020) because it's hot outside and for some reason I'm finding it hard to go back to sleep, and yet it's because of the heat (I think) that Saber Diarmuid finally came to my Shadow Border in one 10-roll. So this is dedicated to him, and to the original Lancer who has been with me since my first day in Chaldea.
> 
> Content warning, as there are spoilers for Lostbelts 1 and 2. Otherwise, carry on.
> 
> A theme I'd rec for this chapter is the original Kishi Ou no Hokori, or "The Pride of the King of Knights" for a rough translation of the title, from the original Studio Deen Fate/stay night anime. Considering who's starring in this chapter is considered a knightly equal to the King of Knights herself, I went with it.

_Day 5: Guardian of Sleep_

Even in Da Vinci's suitcase, the Servants had a vague idea of what was happening. Even with their Shadows coming to aid their only Master in the continuing fight for regaining history, they all knew through said Shadows that something was wrong.

Every single Servant, especially those who had seen Vy back in Singularity F, knew that their Master would one day break. The Lostbelts were merely accelerating the process.

But the odds weren't in their favor. After all, Dr. Roman was still gone. Da Vinci, although reincarnated into a smaller body, was no longer the Da Vinci she was before. Mash was still struggling with the loss of Galahad. And with the inclusion of Goredolf and Holmes into Chaldea's dwindling ranks of staff, the Servants came to their own decision.

"Master. Master."

The veterans decided it first, with everyone else agreeing on it while still stuck in the suitcase. Every day, so long as the Shadow Border permitted it, one Spirit Origin would be chosen to manifest for making sure Vy was safe. As kind as Vy was, she was still vulnerable, and if the reaction she displayed at the end of the Russian Lostbelt was any indication, she would be in danger yet again.

What a way the world was going about treating her after saving Humanity once.

But that was a thought for another day. Even with two worlds gone, pruned from Proper Human History, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne was still Vy's Servant. And right now, he could be one of her Knights.

Even if his current task was rather… mundane, of all things.

"Master." Diarmuid gently pushed at the shivering, curled up ball of blankets in the middle of the only bed in the room, ignoring the occasional jerk of the Shadow Border's movement to focus on his task. "Master, I know you are not asleep."

From under the comforters, there was a noise caught between a sigh and a sob. Then, Diarmuid heard it. "Wh-What is it then, Dia?"

Even after two years of being together in a contract, Diarmuid knew he would never be used to hearing Vy sound so much like a lonely child. Inwardly, he wanted to curse the Crypters — curse this apparent God who hired them — for putting her through yet another ordeal that no one deserved to shoulder. Salem was enough to render nightmares, if Robin Hood's stories were any indication, and then with ServantFes and the takeover of Chaldea, Diarmuid already knew the entirety of what remained of their side was lucky that Vy was still _standing._ But Medea had said that Vy often liked a specific gesture in times of comfort, so in a moment like this…

Diarmuid gently sat down near the blanket ball and spoke quietly. "Do you want a hug, Master?"

The comforters visibly twitched, shifting for a moment. There's another little sob. "…I'm not bothering you?"

"You are not." Diarmuid reaches out to gently press a hand against the covers, feeling for his little Master's head to pat. "I am running on mere reserve energy from the Border. Da Vinci allowed me."

It took a single second for a corner of the blankets to fall away from their messy huddle in the middle of the bed. "…It's okay?" Vy's voice came out all the more tentative, almost shy about the concept of more social interaction if not for their connection proving that Diarmuid's attempts were working. "I won't hurt you?"

For a moment, Diarmuid remembered the Yaga children and the smiles on their snouts at the sound of piano music before shaking his head. He still patted the same spot he found amongst the covers, the smile naturally forming on his lips in spite of the sheer pain in his heart from the sympathy. As much as the memories hurt, there was still a child that needed comfort here in the Shadow Border, even if no one else in the staff aside from Mash acknowledged it as such. "It is alright," Diarmuid answered, nodding his head absently. "You could never hurt me, Master."

That was all it took for the blankets to just fall away, exposing the first signs of tangled long brown hair before a weight was barreling into his chest, and Diarmuid let himself exhale. Tears were already starting to soak the front of his clothes as hands weakly clutched at his arms, whimpers gracing his ears. "Dia… _Dia…_ "

"I am here, Master Vy," Diarmuid murmured softly, wrapping his arms around the shivering teenager in the most comfort a Hero of Old could give. "I am here. I apologize for not being there for you when you needed me."

_Had it not been for those Mages, I would have cut down even that conniving fox if it meant you could smile again._

"B-But," the sniffles cut through any coherency Vy seemed to want to muster, her shoulders shaking as she shook her head. "It's not _your_ fault, D-Dia. I-I… I…"

_I killed so many people just to survive. I left Chaldea behind. I'm not even strong enough to face the Crypters without fear._

"Shhh, Master, shhh." Diarmuid did his best to start untangling the first knot he found in Vy's long brown hair. "You do not have to say it. I am here now."

_I will not leave you. I am your Knight. That is all._

"Dia…" Vy's voice came out weak as she pushed at his arms with the barest semblance of strength, and Diarmuid pulled back from the embrace. Even with red-rimmed brown eyes and the lack of her usual glasses no thanks to the late night, she looked up at him with that same determination from their first meeting, joy and relief mixed in with the pain. "You d-dork," she said simply with a sniffle. "You're my first Lancer. Not just my Knight. My Lancer. A-And I'm glad you are still here."

Diarmuid smiled fondly in return before tucking the girl back into his chest. To think hearing his Class Name would spark such warmth. "Indeed I am," he admitted, remembering those flames from Fuyuki that felt so long ago before sighing. "Spears and all." Even after being with goddesses and the Child of Light, Diarmuid already knew Vy would still see him as her first and best Lancer, no matter what he would think otherwise. "Now, let's get you to bed."

_Even if I am not physically here, I will never leave you again._

The small and grateful, _Thankie,_ that graced his thoughts through their bond was enough to push the guilt away.


	6. Day 6: Untimely Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one but the only Master in Chaldea's staff could really make sense of the new Berserker Servant. He was much larger than any other Heroic Spirit, but the machinery and horse-like body showed he wasn't a figure from Proper Human History. The last thing anyone expected was for him to be an Achilles' Heel to their newest Crypter enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my pulling of Xiang Yu in the gacha before even starting Lostbelt 3's story. I had him in my party when first fighting Akuta Hinako and her Saber Servant, so I wanted to cover a possible version of how the fight would've gone had Xiang Yu saw our opponent with his own eyes.
> 
> Beware of MASSIVE HEAVY spoilers for Lostbelt 3: SIN. Also, CW for heavy angst and the occasional use of language. This has been mostly unedited (as of November 2020) and written on a passing muse's whims.
> 
> The theme I recommend is Thest by KOCHO, the song used for the trailer that announced Lostbelt 3's release. I couldn't really think of much else.

_Day 6: Untimely Reunion_

Saber had leapt back into the fields of wheat, panting after taking two Noble Phantasms head on. Hinako clenched her teeth, tempted to bite the fingernail on her thumb. Of course he'd be weak. Those two attacks were stronger than anticipated.

Hell, _Chaldea_ was more powerful than Hinako anticipated. From using a _swimsuit_ version of what appeared to be the King of Knights (what the hell) together with the hero known for slaying _Karna_ in a tag-team combo formation, no wonder Chaldea had defeated Ophelia and Kadoc. Vy, even when poisoned, was still alive and going strong, staring at Hinako with a determined look in her bespectacled eyes. Gao Changgong's condition, from the sweat dotting his neck to the awkward way he was holding his sword, clearly showed that Hinako had brought the battle to Chaldea far too soon.

Goddammit.

"Is that all?" Vy said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, standing to Mash's right side as she clenched her right fist. All three of her Command Spells glowed in the sunlight, exuding confidence as her eyebrows narrowed. "Because if you want to keep fighting, Hinako-san, I can do this all day. Poison or not."

Hinako did her best to not huff, channeling all her disgust and anger into returning Vy's gaze. "Take your win for now, Chaldea. I underestimated you," she said instead, shaking her head. "Saber."

Gao Changgong stood to attention. "Yes, Master."

"We're retreating." _We need to come up with a better plan so that the Emperor does not deem me unworthy…_

"Of course, Master."

The last thing Hinako expected before Saber could run and grab her was _that_ voice.

"YU MEI-REN!"

Every single drop of her blood froze. No. _No._ No one on Chaldea's side should know that name. Hinako had discarded that name _eons_ ago. Right now, Hinako was still—

Wait. Kadoc had mentioned that Vy had summoned a Lostbelt Servant before his Lostbelt had fallen. Scathach-Skadi, the Lostbelt King of Scandinavia — she had gone about cursing Kadoc and his Servant the entire time before Russia's Tree of Emptiness was cut down, contrasting the gentle demeanor she seemed to have according to Ophelia. So... could it be? Could Vy _really_ have that kind of luck _again?_

Against Gao Changgong's urgent cry of, "Master!", Hinako turned her head and found herself staring into green eyes.

The figure was tall and hulking just like his counterpart in this Lostbelt, but exuding power and gentleness that she couldn't mistake for anyone else.

Vy had stepped to the side of the large Servant, her own brown eyes wide past her glasses as she murmured, "Berserker…?" in a respectful and shocked tone.

"My wife," _Xiang Yu_ whispered softly, one of his hooves making a heap of dirt in the field they were in as he stepped forward. "Even after all these years, I still can recognize you, Yu Mei-ren, new clothes or not. My only consort, the only woman I ever loved. But my _wife,_ what are you doing? And…" The hulking Servant paused, his gaze going over to Saber before his eyes widened, his glowing green maw dropping for a moment in surprise. "Gao Su too?"

"No…" Saber whispered weakly. He must have recognized the severity of the situation too. "Why are you with _them?_ I could have sworn that you were still with—"

_With us._

Hinako felt tears start to bud in the corners of her eyes. She had only seen the Lostbelt version of him mere _seconds_ ago. But now, seeing this version of him, at _Vy's_ side, better armed, far stronger and more _majestic_ … "Lord Xiang Yu."

The Berserker Servant smiled wryly at her, his green eyes soft in spite of his opposing figure. "My wife. I see you are still wandering."

"Wha—"

Mash Kyrielight was looking between all three of them with growing shock, her jaw slowly dropping before she turned to Vy. "M-Master, what is going on? Why is he calling Akuta—"

"I-I don't know," Vy's voice came out wispy in the reply. "Berserker just moved forward on his own, and…" She put a hand over her heart, pressing her palm against her Winter Mystic Code. "It feels like he knows her somehow."

Sherlock Holmes had a hand to his chin, already looking like he was deducing what was going on. Bastard.

"Yu Mei-ren, you are not the kind of person to go along with a crusade that would _doom_ everything," Xiang Yu continued, not minding the side chatter as his hooves went about tapping the ground underneath him in a familiar melancholic tune. "I remember you being so much kinder than that. Why are you assisting the enemy?"

Hinako was shivering. "But, but, Xiang Yu, it was for…" The shock was slowly turning to anger. Why? Why why why, _why?_ Why couldn't she have summoned someone else? Why did the last Master of Chaldea have to summon _him_ — "VY!"

Vy jumped about a centimeter into the air, all attention having gone back to her. "What?"

"How—" Hinako grit her teeth. "How _dare_ you!?"

"How dare I _what?"_ Vy filled in with the slightest bit of sarcasm, giving Hinako an incredulous look. "How dare I live? How dare I summon Berserker? You realize _you_ helped in destroying the world I'm currently trying to save, right? Not to mention that one of your fellow allies/cronies _poisoned_ me? Kinda not in the mood for—"

"SAVE YOUR BULLSHIT!" Spittle flew out of Hinako's mouth just as Saber rose to take her into his arms, his grip shaky and frantic. Vy fell silent as she stared back at Hinako in surprise. "To summon _him_ and use him for your own gain, you're a monster! HOW DARE YOU USE HIM AGAINST ME!"

"Er, I have _no_ clue what you're talking about," Vy added in a quieter voice, barely hitting the inflections of a deadpan. "I just summoned him two days ago."

 _So before Chaldea had even_ entered _China. GODDAMMIT._

"Yu Mei-ren…" Xiang Yu said softly. "You're wrong. I _willingly_ came to her, not in the manner of what you are thinking—"

"Silence, _pretender._ Do not call me by that name."

The Berserker flinched, but still took to drawing one of his swords and holding it protectively in front of Vy. Hinako bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste iron. Whywhywhywhy, _why._ It shouldn't have been like this.

Lord Xiang Yu wasn't supposed to be drawing one of his weapons on _her—_

"Master," Saber said urgently, his one hand on her shoulders clenching tightly. "We have to go."

"Yu—"

"E-Enough of this." Hinako forced herself to look away, burying her face into the front of Gao Changgong's clothes. She already knew that if she looked at _that_ Servant any longer, she would be tempted to cry. "Even if you look like him, you are nothing but an imposter of someone I know. Saber, we're retreating. NOW."

"As… As you wish, Master," he said hesitantly, tightening his grip on Hinako's figure. "May… May we meet again, Lord Xia— Berserker."

Hinako held back a scream of anguish once Saber took the first leap away from those fields.


	7. Day 7: Resummoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wanted to leave Vy and Mash when the Mages Association ordered all Heroic Spirits to be banished from the realm of the living. After all, the Grand Order was not something that could be forgotten, even if those in power wanted all proof of it to disappear. Now in the Order of the Lostbelts, before the Shadow Border entered China, two old Servants come back to a new Chaldea from the old Da Vinci's suitcase. There they find one familiar girl waiting for them in the Summoning Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a text conversation I had with a very good friend after coming home from my new job for the second day. Even when I was tired and I had no clue of what he was doing, his messages were still nice to see and it reminded me that I'm not alone.
> 
> I wanted that warmth to be reflected into this story, even if I can only impart a little.
> 
> The theme for this chapter is Ocean of Memories, one of the tracks composed by Hideyuki Fukusawa for Ufotable's adaptation of Unlimited Blade Works. Considering who stars in this, the Servants being my first Gold Archer and my first Saberface, I find it fitting. CW: for Lostbelt 3 SIN's prologue, the tiniest bit of language, and this being largely unedited outside of me, since I wrote this on muse's whim (as the rest of the chapters of this fic can be attested to).
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Day 7: Resummoning_

EMIYA already knew something was wrong when his Spirit Origin didn't go back to the Throne of Heroes from the Unsummoning Process. Da Vinci had winked at him before going through with what she had planned, and by then, it was a blur. Time wasn't a thing. Well, aside from the constant feeling of being shoved into what was _way too cramped_ of a living space for more than 100 Servants.

The faint sounds of fighting outside proved that Vy and Mash were still out there. That the girls they adopted and loved as their own were _suffering_ somewhere. The phantoms Vy called for every now and then shared things that EMIYA didn't want to believe, and when the veterans were allowed to materialize one at a time per day after some kind of agreement was made, that settled it.

The Grand Order may have been finished, but _something_ aside from the remaining Demon God Pillars had surfaced in its place and every single Servant knew by then that Vy was crying herself to bed again.

Vy was, for the better or worse, being forced to wipe out _populations of people_ (like how _he_ used to) just to survive. The report Scathach-Skadi scathingly gave after Chaldea had visited Russia confirmed the Counter Guardian analogy enough to make EMIYA want to vomit.

How could their enemy _do_ this? Hell, how could the world of humanity _put_ her up this?

Vy — their anxious, hardworking Master was pushing herself again and _again_ without end. Without having tangible physical form, EMIYA knew he shared every other Heroic Spirit's urge to fight and get out there. Vy could only get by with Mash and the rest of Chaldea's help for _so long._ Everyone could feel her mana waver more and more with each trip. With each battle.

The Servants had to do _something_ aside from check-ups.

He just wasn't expecting a voice to call out his name into that cramped space past all the chattering and worried yammering.

_"Shirou?"_

Even when Da Vinci was using _that_ infuriating name, there was no way EMIYA wouldn't answer. Not when he could feel Vy's mana flicker again.

* * *

Saber Alter didn't really like Vy at first. After all, Vy embodied everything she hated since she had touched the Grail's mud and became the ideal King Arthur couldn't reach. Kindness, weakness, frailness, all those things. The fact that Vy couldn't even support _two_ Excalibur Morgans back to back from fatigue made Saber Alter's opinion worsen.

But Vy still stayed in spite of the obvious fear. With a gentle tired smile, she had always offered an extra hamburger to Alter's plate at the Chaldea dining hall, sitting next to her even when her voice couldn't go higher than a decibel. Vy still gave Alter embers, attack and defense enhancements, and time as much as she did her other Servants. The number of times Alter later found Vy smiling at her happily after battle instead of the usual shakiness made something in her soften.

Alter knew she would not want to answer to anyone _but_ her. Not after the Fifth Holy Grail War. Not after dying once and coming up to a girl who couldn't stop for a break even if it meant she could help herself.

It was almost sad, thinking about the irony of Alter's current circumstances. Her old mindset, all embodied in a girl she was made to serve.

So when Da Vinci, even with a smaller hand, reached into the suitcase where all the Servants' Spirit Origins were stored, and asked, _"Who would like to visit Vy first?"_ — Alter already knew she would make herself be in front.

* * *

Vy's eyes hadn't changed when EMIYA and Alter both surfaced from their hiding places in the New Chaldea facility in the Wandering Sea. They were wide, teary, and so, _so_ bright in contrast to everything else.

Colored brown and filled with hope.

"Oh my," Mash said from near Vy's side. Even if her shoulders looked so, _so_ much broader from the last time they had all been together, she was still Mash. Glasses, purple eyes, and all. "Sion-san, y-you did too much."

Everyone else, though…

"Hey, you needed the help, right?" The purple-haired human (or was she a vampire?) made a peace sign for victory. And, in a way, EMIYA and Alter got a victory, didn't they?

When the Servants glanced at the rest of Chaldea's company, Da Vinci grinned (which was still strange since she was definitely _bigger before,_ what the hell happened while they were away?) while the new helpful arrivals to Chaldea's staff in Sion and Goredolf smiled and gaped respectively.

"The fat one looks like you," Alter mock-whispered to EMIYA as they slowly made their way over to Vy's side.

Oh, what the _hell._ "If you're referring to my past self, then put a sock on it," EMIYA replied in an equally quiet voice, holding back the urge to sigh. _"I_ was never so pale back then and in the man's meager defense, the new Director has been _poisoned,_ Saber."

 _"Bah."_ Alter waved her hand in the air, barely avoiding hitting EMIYA's shoulder. Yep. _Definitely_ a corrupt version of Arturia Pendragon. "We can talk about past lives another time, Counter Guardian. We both know why we're here."

EMIYA shrugged his shoulders with an exasperated smile once Vy blinked up at them upon their arrival, breaking off the dead stare she was doing for the past few minutes it took for the Servants to walk up to her. Her bottom lip quivered. Yep. It was Vy. Definitely _Vy._ Fragile, kind, and _so_ strong to make it this far.

Nothing — not even a new black Mystic Code or a new ponytail hairstyle — could change that.

"…Archer?" Vy breathed out shakily. "Saber?"

_Well, shit._

"What is with that face, Master?" Saber Alter proceeded to exaggeratedly stride up to Vy, raising her hands to pull at the girl's cheeks. Ignoring the squeals that came out at that point from both Master _and_ other humans (Alter acknowledged Mash's worried "Senpai!" with a nod, though), Alter tugged harder. "I thought the Master Archer and I both knew wouldn't cry at seeing us again."

 _"Owowowow,_ I-I mean, yeah?" Vy made the reply sound like a question with the last part, causing Alter to step back and let go of her now reddening cheeks, but her nose still scrunched up from emotion. The tears were _definitely_ going to fall now. _Double shit._ "But, but… Alter… You a-and _Shirou…"_

Alter sighed. "I give up." With a toss of her head, Alter glanced at EMIYA and said, "Deal with this," before walking backwards towards Da Vinci.

Before EMIYA could even say a word, however, Vy bent her knees and _jumped._

"What in the tarnation—" Alter yelled out in mock rage just as Vy collided with her chest first. Once both women had started to lose their balance from the laws of physics, Archer relied on his Hawkeye Skill _just_ to rush over and catch them both in his arms.

A moment passed. Elbows bumped into each other, there was some yelling behind them, but Archer focused in on the one human he could call close to a true Hero of Justice thanks to the Grand Order.

Alter murmured a gentler, "Master?" before the dam eventually broke.

"W-Welcome back!" Vy cried out loudly, breaking the silence while feeling warmer than usual (and _definitely_ feverish, what the _fuck,_ Archer EMIYA wanted to comment on this), just as she hugged both Servants tightly. If not for the Servants being, well, _Servants,_ EMIYA thought the force would be enough to make _someone_ cry uncle. "W-W…" There was sniffling. There was _definitely_ sniffling. And EMIYA could've _sworn_ out of the corner of his eye that Goredolf and Meunière turned their heads away and proceeded to offer each other handkerchiefs. Huh. "Welcome back…! I-I'm just… I'm just so _happy…!_ "

 _I missed you two so much,_ was left unsaid, but both Heroic Spirits knew what their little Master wanted to voice.

The thought alone made Alter demur almost immediately, breaking the haughty facade by wrapping the teenager up into her arms in her own awkward embrace. EMIYA hugged them both to his chest, sighing wordlessly. "Vy…"

"I'm sorry, Master," EMIYA said for the both of them, interrupting Alter's train of thought. He was probably speaking for the rest of the Servants who were still waiting on the Wandering Sea's Summoning System, too, when thinking on it. "We shouldn't have left. But you did well in surviving so far."

"Th-Thanks to you both…" Vy was clearly on the verge of sobbing if not for the Shadow Border's hum of its engine, nor for Mash's teary visage either. "I-If not for your power—"

"We know. We're here now, Vy," Alter cut in quietly, pressing her cheek into the top of Vy's straight brown hair. The phantoms said enough. "And we won't leave you."

_Never again._

Vy let out a noise close to a mix of a scream and a sob at that point, finally making Mash move in on the group hug too. Archer merely opened his arms just before the Demi-Servant had leapt forward, catching Mash smack-dab in the center of the embrace as the grips became more uniform. The grips were starting to feel more like _family._

"Welcome back, everyone," Vy cried softly, pressing her forehead into Alter's dress as Mash murmured unintelligible words of comfort into Vy's shoulder blades. _"Welcome back."_

To EMIYA, right then and there, Alter almost sounded like _his Saber_ when she said, "We're home."

Even with Vy feverish and sniveling worse than the usual symptoms of a cold, Archer could fool himself into believing their environment of the Wandering Sea had the faint smell of tatami mats. Archer could've made himself believe that they all were home again.

Chaldea the building was gone, but Chaldea _the people_ were still here. That alone made Archer and Alter both feel all the more grateful for it.

Vy was poisoned, just like the new fool of a Director in Goredolf, but the Servants all agreed they'd get her the antidote. Just to make up for leaving. Just to give the enemy the middle finger they deserved. Failure was not an option.

After all, Vy was still alive together with Mash. Archer and Alter knew they'd be _damned_ to let that change for the worse.


	8. Day 8: Tiny Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver Velvet watches his new Master go about things in Chaldea's place in the Wandering Sea with an absent sense of wonder. Why is she going so far for him? For all the Servants? It's only when he regains his teenage form and witnesses a side of Vy that barely anyone else has seen that he finally gets a hint.
> 
> In the end, one Assassin ends up meeting a friend she wasn't expecting to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the spook Zhuge Liang/Waver Velvet himself gave me when I was trying to pull for Consort Yu during her banner's debut day. Considering I've already finished Lostbelt 3 as of this chapter's writing (12/6/2020), might as well get around to covering some thoughts I've had on my Servants' every day goings since.
> 
> The song I'll recommend for you, the reader, to listen to is the second opening of the Cosmos in the Lostbelt arc, being Yakudou by Maaya Sakamoto. I found the song to be fitting of the tone I wanted to portray here. Oh, and for safety's sake, CW for mild cursing, nightmares, and the spoilers interlaid throughout this story for the entirety of Lostbelt 3: SIN and certain events in Fate/Zero.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Day 8: Tiny Happiness_

_"Wandering fae, how about you join those resting in the Throne of Heroes?"_

_"…What?"_

" _We understand that you are not willing to hear us out. But your husband has already been remembered by you."_

_"…What about it?"_

_"If he can be summoned by the hope of Proper Human History to live again as a Heroic Spirit, who says that you can't experience the same? You could meet again and live together once more, away from this place."_

_"How dare you! If I'm summoned by_ her—"

_"Then even if she would be your Master, enemy or not, it would be a much better use of your time than wandering alone as you have for millenia, would it not?"_

* * *

Waver closed the electronic recording with a frustrated swipe of his hand. Mage culture angrily called "folly" at every angle of the event he just saw. Even if it was a record left by the Shadow Border's cameras thanks to Qin Shi Huang leaving them alone while China was still alive, such a meeting would've been uncalled for at the end. The Tree of Emptiness was gone. There was no need to go about what they did. It was unnecessary. But then again, anything short of a _miracle_ kept Chaldea running in spite of these Lostbelts. Even if Waver was a part of it now with his being the vessel of Zhuge _Fucking_ Liang and the continuing quest to save Humanity, he still questioned it.

Why was Vy still alive?

Sure, she wasn't as bright as a _Servant,_ that much was obvious. She was fragile as any other human would be, bearing scars in places that normally would've been _fatal_ if not for who was at her side. Without the help of the likes of Miyamoto Musashi to the constant presence of Demi-Servant Mash Kyrielight (those experiments _still_ made the Lord title in Waver shiver, even in his younger self's body), Vy would have died in any other circumstance.

But she was alive, she was his new Master now, and she was…

"…"

"Still asleep even after I started playing the recording, huh," Waver mused to himself. He absently glanced over his shoulder to double-check, and sure enough, the young adult Master slumbered on peacefully in her bed, eyes blissfully closed to the world as her glasses sat on the nearby nightstand. With the way her long brown hair splayed out against the white pillow, Vy could've looked like a normal girl.

No, she _was_ a normal girl. Not even a Mage, with barely functioning Magic Circuits and having lived with an intact family that she missed more than anything. Had she not come to Chaldea at the time she did—

Waver sighed quietly to himself, turning in the chair he brought into the Master's room. He felt tempted to take a smoke, but he was in his younger body now. When he was 19, he wouldn't have even fathomed he'd pick up tobacco, but considering the stress of the Clock Tower since becoming a Lord, his hand now twitched with the urge to pick up a lighter. Hell, the whole _severity_ of the situation Chaldea found itself in that he got summoned to, _after_ the Incineration of Humanity, for crying out loud, felt like a giant pain he didn't want to deal with. A smoke would've been nice. But he was a Servant, and his Master was still human. If she got a whiff of tobacco smoke—

"I don't think smoking in here would be a good idea," someone said suddenly over his shoulder.

Waver held back the instinctive urge to shriek of shock, instead turning around in his chair to meet a pair of red eyes.

Red eyes. White hair. Gold and white dress, tinged with red hemmings.

"Caster," Waver said finally, exhaling slowly to let go of the lump in his throat. "Einzbern?"

The former homunculus smiled at him, the gesture brighter compared to what he remembered of the few times they had encountered one another in the Fourth Holy Grail War. "Irisiviel von Einzbern, _Caster_ Lord El-Melloi," she said in an ever-suffering patient voice. "Irisviel von Einzbern."

"Th-That's Lord El-Melloi _the Second_ to you, Ca— _Irisviel,"_ Waver stammered, feeling somewhat put off at the attention. Even after so long, she still seemed so ethereally beautiful. As if she truly embodied beauty in a way that was beyond human standards, but then again— "I-I wasn't going to smoke with Master around. But what are you doing here?"

Irisviel shrugged her shoulders through her robes, leaning back to stand straight up as she glanced past Waver's form towards the only bed in the room. "Medea assigned me to be Master's caretaker for the day." With one quick side-step, she had walked past Waver, not minding his gaze pointed into her back as she reached Vy's bedside, taking a seat near the girl's legs as a softer and fonder smile graced her face. If Waver didn't know any better, Irisviel resembled a mother more than a caring Servant. "She's still sleeping."

"Even when I was playing a video recording out loud, she didn't even stir," Waver agreed, confirming Irisviel's unsaid question. "Apparently she's been like this for the past hour." Inwardly, though, he knew he didn't want to leave the room in spite of his immediate boredom. The fact that Vy's current state was a result of exhaustion that came from farming embers for _him_ and the other new Servants made him feel strange. Unworthy, even. The least he could do was watch over her.

"I see," Irisviel said quietly, her gaze still pointed at Vy's sleeping form. Whether she noticed Waver's internal turmoil, she didn't say. A quiet moment passed between them, enough to make Waver feel awkward in the silence, before Irisviel moved one robe-covered hand. The soft cloth gently touched Vy's forehead, brushing some stray hairs back from her face as the girl slumbered on obliviously. Irisviel giggled. _"Awwww._ Vy has such a cute sleeping face!"

Waver rolled his eyes. To himself, he said, "…I don't get it."

_Why go so far for us, Vy?_

"Hm?" Irisviel raised her head to look at him. "Did you say something, Lord?"

"I-It's nothing!" Waver hid the crack in his voice with a heavy sigh, turning back in his chair to face the opposing wall. "You didn't hear anything!" He didn't have to face the only other Caster in the room to know Irisviel was giggling again. "D-Don't laugh!"

"I-I can't help it!" Irisviel chuckled softly, clearly hiding the noise into her free robe-covered hand as Vy was still asleep. "Th-This is the first time in a while I've seen you like this, Lord!"

"Oh, just stuff it," Waver said irritably, crossing his arms. "I'd be a lot better in my adult form."

Irisviel stopped laughing, lowering her hand to give him a smile. "Of course," she hummed, demure. "Of course."

Waver pointed one angry finger in Irisviel's direction. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?!"

"O-Of course not!" The giggle that ended her sentence proved otherwise, though.

Before Waver could retort, however, a soft groan cut through the atmosphere. Both Waver and Irisviel looked in the direction of the noise from the shared shock, and sure enough, Vy was the source of it, her original sleeping expression having contorted into something fierce. With stress lines crossing her forehead and her nose scrunched up, tears budded in the corners of her eyes as she let out another groan noise, this one akin to an _"Agh."_ She tossed and turned in her blankets, her hands peeking out past the covers as they clenched into weak fists. Her eyes were still closed, but they now looked as if they were forcibly squeezed shut, pain clear on her face. _"D-Dr. Roman… Musashi…"_

"Oh no," Irisviel breathed immediately, tension clear in her voice, and she gently pressed one robe-covered hand onto Vy's forehead again. The cloth immediately soaked up the beginnings of sweat as Vy continued to fumble in bed from whatever dream she was having. "Master, Master, it's okay. It's okay." She hummed a few notes of what seemed to be a lullaby in the hopes of calming Vy down. "It's okay, Master."

_"M-Mash…"_

Well, this wasn't working. Waver was frozen. "Irisviel, what—"

"Nightmares," Irisviel interrupted, barely giving him the time of day now as her attention was solely on the pained and squirming Master in front of her. "Whenever she gets this tired, then—"

 _"D-Don't…"_ Vy's eyebrows furrowed on her forehead as her fists thrashed around helplessly, breathing deep and labored. _"Don't go…"_

"Oh my goodness, _Vy,"_ Irisviel said emotionally, her voice containing the smallest bit of panic as her hands glowed a soft green. Healing? "Vy, it's over now, it's over—"

A tear slid down Vy's right cheek, soaking a bit of her tangled brown hair. _"D-Don't go again—!"_

Something in Waver snapped at that.

_So what if I don't understand her? She's still…_

Waver got up from his chair as quickly as he could, taking off the red and gold fur mantle still hanging onto his shoulder. Striding over and draping the cape over the girl helped lessen her thrashing somewhat, and even with Irisviel's shocked stare now boring into his figure, Waver ignored it. He took a seat at Vy's immediate bedside too, right near her head, taking after his friendly Caster's example by reaching over to grab one of Vy's clenched fists and squeezing softly. "Don't worry," he whispered kindly to the sleeping girl. "It's okay. I won't be going anywhere."

_You're not that conquering buffoon, but I just…_

Vy's tense expression almost immediately softened at Waver's words, the lines on her forehead slowly smoothing out along with it as her breathing relaxed. The tears stopped at that point, the fist Waver was holding gradually unclenching as Vy's previous jerking ceased. Irisviel let out a relieved sigh at that, her robe-hand still on Vy's forehead. Just in case, Waver whispered a Chinese chant under his breath, one recommended by Zhuge Liang too, to go about strengthening Vy's mental defenses in case of another nightmare. Once the spell had taken hold, the girl's expression had finally returned to the peaceful face she was making before, her exhales steady as she curled up back into her bed.

_I just can't leave you alone in your conquest either, can I?_

Remarkably, the young Master had proceeded to turn over and lean towards Waver's direction in her sleep, her fingers weakly grasping his in return. A soft _"Caster…"_ left her lips with the gesture, making Waver feel parts of his heart go up into his throat.

_You're a victim of loneliness too, aren't you, Vy…?_

Even if her parents never died when she was young like how his folks did, it didn't change the fact that both the Incineration and Bleaching of Humanity Events had made Vy lose her family _twice_ over. Just when she had the _hope_ of being with them again, the Crypters and _whatever_ Foreign God there was out in space decided to gift her the fucking _Lostbelts_ to fix, just after destroying the last fortress that she would've felt safe in for extra measure. The entire ordeal was something Waver wouldn't wish on anyone, even his worst enemies. Right now…

"You fool," Waver said softly. He reached over with his free hand to wipe at the corners of her eyes, clearing any last signs of tears away. "Sleep _without_ sweet-talking someone for once, won't you?"

"Oh my," Irisviel whispered in that moment, and Waver forced himself to look up and into Irisviel's eyes. To his surprise, the red irises were softer and more understanding than he ever remembered from his time in the Fourth War. A teasing and bemused smile graced Irisviel's face as she said, "Perhaps you're falling for our little Master, Lord El-Melloi?"

"A-As if! And keep in the _Second_ part!" Waver did his best to not shout, instead turning his eyes away from Irisviel's gaze and ignoring how his cheeks flared up. Vy was still sleeping, after all. And, and… "It's…" What was bubbling in his chest didn't feel like the romantic kind of love from those old novels he once skimmed when he was actually still human, browsing stores with Rider. It felt like… "Vy's just — she's _weird,"_ he said faintly instead. "It feels like…"

There was a small _"Ah"_ noise. "Like she can do anything?" Irisviel offered patiently for the blank he was drawing, one robe-covered hand gently nudging the knuckles of his free hand in return. "That when you put faith in her, she responds in such a kind way that no other Magus can attest to?"

Waver fell silent at that. She was _right,_ but at the same time, she didn't hit all the points he was thinking of. He was tempted to look up to discern the emotions on Irisviel's face, but so many questions still tugged at his Spirit Origin. "…How did you end up putting so much faith into her, Irisviel?" left him in a shaky breath.

"Huh?"

"How can you _trust_ her so easily?" Waver tried again, biting the inside of his cheek. In his grip, Vy's fingers weakly clenched his palm, her breathing steady through the blankets and his mantle. "Vy's not…"

 _She wasn't_ supposed _to be here. She was supposed to be—_

For some reason, at that moment, Waver could accurately recall the vehement words of Yu Mei-ren, the former Akuta Hinako, when she had passed by Vy and Waver in the hallway during Waver's obligatory Chaldea tour. The scowl was hard to miss on her face, even when her power telling of a True Ancestor felt dulled from being in the Wandering Sea as a new Heroic Spirit. _"Even if you have summoned my Lord Xiang Yu, I still haven't forgiven you for what you did in the Synchronized Intellect Nation, Vy. Don't keep your head up."_

 _I still hate you,_ was all but spelled out in her words.

At the time, Waver honestly questioned how the former Akuta Hinako could hold so much _animosity_ towards someone who would've been nothing but a blip on the world's radar before this whole "Saving Humanity" business. After all, Hinako was still a part of Chaldea's powerful Team A. Even with her True Ancestor status, there was nothing she apparently had that required her to feel _envious_ of Vy for. But even if Yu Mei-ren truly felt the way she did, she was still a Servant of Chaldea now. In spite of everything, Yu Mei-ren was _still_ a Servant that Vy put her time and effort into powering up and respecting _on the very first day_ post-Summoning, just like Waver. So then, why—

 _"...Okay then. That's_ fine, _Hinako-senpai,"_ Vy had said at the time, not even giving the Assassin a toss of her head to make eye contact, staying firmly at Waver's side that entire time. Waver recalled her sighing once they were too far away from Yu Mei-ren's arm length. _"Hate me as much as you want. Because_ I _haven't forgiven you or the other Crypters either."_

 _We may be allies now, but that doesn't change the fact you hurt me and those close to me too. You hurt_ Mash _and I can't forgive that._ It was all written on Vy's face, mixed in with familiar pain and resignation that reminded Waver of himself when he first came back to the Clock Tower to take on the El-Melloi name.

Remarkably, Yu Mei-ren had said nothing after that, having disappeared somewhere with Vy's words having struck _something_ in her.

 _"L-Let's go, Caster,"_ Vy had said back then. Waver didn't argue.

A part of him, when looking back, felt like he should have said something. After all, a normal girl like Vy didn't _need_ to be that driven. She didn't _have_ to burden herself with everything the Servants and the world were throwing at her. But…

"She's not a Magus, yes." Irisviel nodded her head in agreement, interrupting Waver's thoughts and making the gesture enough for Waver to see the top of her hair through the white and gold crown even when he was glancing away in another direction. "But it's because Vy isn't a Magus that I can love her as one of my own. After all—" a robe-covered hand nudged Waver's free one again, making him look up into bright yet teary red eyes. Huh? She was crying? "Even with what little 'power' she had, Vy let me see my husband and daughter again."

Waver opened his mouth before closing it, initially finding nothing on his tongue. He wasn't expecting _that_ response. "The…Assassin and Alter Ego Servants?" came out in a very hesitant voice that made Waver tempted to curse himself. He could vaguely remember their True Names from Vy's initial introduction of them during his first day in the Wandering Sea. EMIYA and Sitonai, apparently.

"Yes. I was a homunculus created specifically to bring the Holy Grail into existence, Lord," Irisviel continued patiently, apparently not noticing the moment Waver froze at the new revelation she just shared. "I was destined to die and become the Grail. The Einzbern made me just for that and that purpose alone. The possibility of surfacing as a Heroic Spirit wasn't in my construction." She had lifted her other hand from Vy's forehead at that point, gesturing towards the open air of the room as a way to illustrate her point. "But I am still here, and in any other circumstance, I would have thought nothing of it. But then…"

That same robe-covered hand gently lowered itself from the air and landed against the top of Vy's brown hair.

"I met this Master." Irisviel was smiling from the sound of her voice, the robe-covered hand proceeding to move and brush away some tangles from Vy's face as she slept on. "A weak, abnormal, but _kind_ Master. But through it all, she persistently worked with me. She saw me as an equal. She let me meet my husband and daughter again, even when I gave up on the possibility of such a thing happening." Irisviel took her hand back to place it against her chest. "Vy gave me another home with Chaldea."

"So then…"

Once a hand was gently tapping his shoulder, Waver looked up and into Irisviel's eyes. The homunculus smiled brightly at him. "If she could bring me back to my family again, who can say she can't do the same for you, Lord?"

It took a moment for Waver to realize he was close to choking on the emotion from Irisviel's words, something hot burning behind his eyes. "…You really think so? Even if her brain is filled with tofu?"

_With her, I might be able to see my King again?_

"Even if her brain is filled with tofu," Irisviel humored him with a quirky smile, the free robe-covered hand she was using to nudge his hand instead reaching over to rest against the top of his knuckles. "You already saw what she could do with the third Lostbelt, didn't you?"

Waver had no answer for that.

In the small possibility that Waver _did_ have an answer, though, time proceeded to show that he didn't have the chance to voice it because then there was shuffling underneath the sitting places of both Servants. Irisviel immediately pulled back the hand she had on Waver's person, pressing the hem of her robe to her lips as the person lying in the only bed in the room slowly stirred awake.

For such an influential Master, Waver didn't take her for being a _sleepyhead._ The tangled brown mane of hair was enough of a sign as is.

 _"Muuu…_ huh?" was the best approximation of the noise that followed the blankets shifting, and Waver watched Vy's brown eyes slowly flutter open in a small bit of fascination. She blinked once, twice, thrice, and then sat up. It took a moment for her to look around, squinting to apparently make a sense of what was going on. "Iri-san…? Wa—Shishou?"

Waver had _no_ clue why Vy in her tired state decided to opt for another saying of "teacher" when referring to him, but Irisviel beat him to the introductory punch with a warm cooing sound. "Good morning, Vy," she said sweetly, reaching over with a robe-covered hand to pat the girl's head, smoothing away some of the resulting bedhead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kindaaaa?" The Master blearily blinked at Irisviel, clearly missing her glasses if the scrunching of her nose was any indication. "Weird dream…" Her slurred words were then cut off with a loud yawn. "Sorry," Vy said after the yawn passed, covering her mouth with her free hand.

Irisviel beamed. "It is no problem at all, Master."

Waver belatedly realized at that point he was still holding Vy's hand, and retracted it as soon as he could. _Shitshitshit,_ shit. "T-Took you long enough to wake up."

Thankfully, Vy didn't notice his hastiness, taking an extra moment to turn to him and blink. "Shishou?"

"Y-You slept for a while," Waver crossed his arms and looked away, trying to force irritation into his voice. "Didn't you have plans for today?"

Vy tilted her head at him, blinking slowly before realization dawned in her brown eyes. "Oh. Right." She nodded to herself a bit, rocking her head back and forth before murmuring, "More ember farming for Thrúd, Hinako-senpai, and Helena…" She inhaled deeply through her nose, pushing back her blankets a bit. "Summoning first, though."

Oh no.

Waver and Irisviel glanced at each other before turning back to their Master in a shared questioning moment. "Summoning?"

Vy weakly shrugged her shoulders, a wry smile forming on her face. "If Hinako-senpai's still going to be upset with me, I was thinking I might as well try to bring back a friend of hers to mellow her out?"

_Oh no._

Irisviel's hand stilled on top of Vy's head. "Master, haven't you done enough?"

Vy shook her head.

Waver blanched. That spark of determination in Vy's brown eyes was dangerous, and she didn't even put on her _glasses_ yet. "Vy, you already Fully Ascended _both_ Valkyrie and I earlier today. That is not even accounting for Yu — _Assassin_ and how quickly you strengthened her powers." Saying _her_ True Name felt like admitting he was _okay_ with what she had said on his first day with Chaldea. Considering the swirling turmoil in his Spirit Origin as of the current day, it still hadn't settled. So instead of humoring Irisviel's questioning glance in his direction, he continued with a firm, "Why are you trying to Summon again?"

Vy's smile widened. "More help the better, right?"

Irisviel blinked owlishly just as Waver put his face in his hands.

 _Just my luck to be stuck with yet_ another _ambitious buffoon… The Prince of Lan Ling could be hostile! WHY, VY._

Without even thinking, Waver reached over with his thumb and pointer finger.

"OW!" Vy cried out. Of course she'd react that way to a forehead flick. He did put some power into it, after all. Contrary to Irisviel's shocked cry ("Caster!"), Vy went on with a quieter, "Sh-Shishou?"

 _"Waver,"_ Waver corrected angrily, rolling his eyes. "If you're going to _keep_ being reckless in the face of everything you've been through—" _Even if it means you're going to keep taking on the hurt of others and tiring yourself…_ "—then take my mantle and call me by my first name, _fool._ Not Shishou. _Waver."_

Vy stared at him. Irisviel stared at him too. Then there was some shuffling. Waver could see his red and gold fur-trim mantle slowly coming closer to his knee from the corner of his eye, a slender Command-Spell-covered hand clearly guiding it towards him. "Waver?" Vy tried.

Waver sighed loudly, turning back to look into those wide brown eyes. "What is it, Master?"

Even without her glasses on, the gleam of joy and happiness wasn't even dulled by the markings of sleep on Vy's figure. She merely beamed at him, handing him his mantle back with a small push. "Thankie, Waver."

Waver blinked. "What are you thanking me for?"

Vy ducked her head and gently bumped his shoulder, inevitably worsening her bedhead of hair with the gesture. "Just because."

Waver blinked while Irisviel giggled. Once it became obvious Vy wasn't willing to move away from him, Waver let a bit of himself go with a small sigh, reaching up to pat his Master's head. "You have 10 seconds to get off."

"I'll savor them then!"

 _My buffoon,_ Waver couldn't help but think. He already knew he was going to accompany Vy to the Summoning Chamber later. _After_ she got something to eat, of course. Because, how else could a King's vassal act with his new lord?

* * *

Yu Mei-ren did her best not to scowl as she was led through the hallways of the New Chaldea, tapping her fingers against the inside of her forearm. Even if she hated the way she got here, considering who was here now…

"My wife, calm yourself." The soft nudge against her side clearly originated from Lord Xiang Yu's large Lostbelt-derived form as a mechanical hum resembling a purr followed the words. "There is no need to get yourself so worked up over a Summoning."

"But this is _Vy,_ Lord Xiang Yu," Yu Mei-ren bit out, trying not to let the bitterness color her voice in front of her beloved. "Knowing _her_ luck, she's up to something."

To her surprise, Lord Xiang Yu's mechanical hum turned into a sound that could have resembled laughter. "Oh, my wife. My _wife."_ He shook his large head, barely avoiding hitting some of the lights above their heads in the process. "Yu, you overestimate the amount of animosity our Master has for you."

"But, but _Lord—_ "

Yu Mei-ren stopped talking once a bright flash of gold light shined from the Summoning Chamber in front of them. She could vaguely make out the figures of Mash, that one Caster who _claimed_ to be Zhuge Liang (was he glaring at her?), and Vy in front of the light. But once Lord Xiang Yu _pushed_ her forward, Yu Mei-ren had no choice but to go about and stumble in like a damn sitting duck.

"Hi, Assassin," Vy said breathily, turning around once she noticed Yu Mei-ren coming into view. "You came in at a good time. There's someone who wants to see you."

"Vy, what do you mean by—" Yu Mei-ren stopped talking again once she made eye contact with wide _blue_ eyes behind a familiar detailed Chinese mask.

Blue eyes. Stark white hair. A heavy Chinese sword strapped to his waist, with an extra _horse_ tagalong at his side.

"…Yu Mei-ren?" Gao Changgong — no, _Gao Su,_ her _friend,_ her _Saber_ — said softly. "Is that you?"

Behind her, Lord Xiang Yu let out another mechanical hum. "Welcome to Chaldea, Gao Su."

Gao Su couldn't even let out the shocked "Lord Xiang Yu?" on his tongue before Yu Mei-ren jumped forward. The Saber Servant yelped, but caught her in his arms nonetheless, and for a moment, Yu Mei-ren could've fooled herself into thinking it was the beginning of the Chinese Lostbelt all over again.

The resulting hug felt like a moment that would be seared into Yu Mei-ren's memory for the rest of her new life as a Heroic Spirit. Chaldea didn't have to do this. They really didn't _have_ to, after everything she did to them as Akuta Hinako. But they — _Vy_ did.

Yu Mei-ren felt tempted to cry. Sob, even, if it was possible.

Gao Su hugged her tightly to him once he had balanced their combined weight, tucking his nose into the crook of her neck not covered by the fur-trim of her jacket from Final Ascension. His mask poked her shoulder a bit too much for comfort, but it didn't matter. "…I can't believe it. After everything in the Lostbelt, I thought I wouldn't get to see you again," he whispered, a small warble in his voice. "My friend. I've never seen you look so beautiful until now."

 _So at peace,_ lingered in the air between them.

"W-Welcome back, Gao Su," Yu Mei-ren whispered back, tightening the embrace as she hid her face in his clothes. The scent of tea leaves and comfort confirmed that this — this was all _real._ "Welcome back."

Once Lord Xiang Yu was gently lifting the both of them up into his mechanical arms in his own awkward attempt at a hug, Yu Mei-ren didn't even bother to look at Vy when Gao Su started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say the ending of this was inspired by my pulling the Prince of Lan Ling on free Saint Quartz I saved up since Yu Mei-ren finally came to my Chaldea to reunite with her husband. Considering how Lan Ling and Consort Yu didn't have voice lines for each other, I had to compensate for the fan in me. And give myself time to try wrestling with my muse when it fixated on Waver.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around for so long. I'll keep doing my best with the game and bringing these Servants some levity. :)


	9. Day 9: Lone Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes the aftermath of a training simulation for Gao Changgong to get the chance to see Vy as her true self. Just like almost everyone before him, he had forgotten that she was a human girl first, the last Chaldean Master second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my lack of energy to converse with anyone when coming home from work on the first day of my second week at my new job. Opening Fate/Grand Order has been one of the few ways I've found that I can both relax and not take up too much of my social battery, and considering a certain Prince's presence in my Chaldea, it's about time he gets a section to himself. I started writing this just when I achieved Bond Level 3 with him, so I hope you don't mind the references.
> 
> The theme I'll recommend for you is a track titled Silver Thread, used originally for the prequel series Washio Sumi is a Hero. The Yuuki Yuna franchise is very flawed, more so with how it treats disability in its narrative, but at least its music and voice acting helps it along. I'd like to redeem it a little here with the song choice. If you want a more Fate-like alternative, though, then I'll point you to the track called In the Dream from Fate/Apocrypha.
> 
> CW as always for spoilers to events in the Observers in the Timeless Temple arc, and the ending of Lostbelt 3: SIN.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy.

_Day 9: Lone Flower_

Gao Changgong found himself in a small predicament. Now, before you ask, the "pickle" he found himself in wasn't particularly dangerous. It wasn't even life-threatening, nor was it horribly dire.

It was a mere mental issue.

He simply had no clue what to do when faced with the locked door leading to his new lord's quarters. Unlike Yu Mei-ren, who as Akuta Hinako was awkward at best and quiet and seething at worst, Vy was gentle and understanding, no matter what situation he seemed to find her in. Unlike Gao Wei, who was far too stuffy for his own good, Vy was honest and selfless, constantly looking at what she could improve on and attempting to find the "best" way to appease others.

In spite of those traits, however, nothing quite prepared him for the silence that followed a training session.

When looking back on it, it was, in all honesty, how training was supposed to be. Chaotic, a bit messy, and overall rewarding. Fighting alongside Lord Xiang Yu and friend Yu Mei-ren was a gracious treat, even if they had never fought on a battlefield together outside of the Chinese Lostbelt up to that point. In spite of that fact, Vy had commanded them all patiently and, quite honestly, _beautifully_ for a girl her age, minimizing damage from the opposing Divine Arms while charging their Noble Phantasms enough for a full counterattack to be completed in very little time.

So Gao Changgong could not for the life of him understand why Vy had fallen completely silent since returning to the Wandering Sea. Aside from a few nods to Mash and Da Vinci, along with the occasional quip to Yu Mei-ren and some acknowledging nudges towards Lord Xiang Yu, she had since secluded herself in her room.

Gao Changgong also could not understand why the older veteran Servants of Chaldea had given him a simple _look_ at his previous questioning of the situation before handing him a tray of food.

 _"Bring that to Master before she falls asleep,"_ Archer EMIYA had ordered, a stern look on his face. _"If you want answers as to why she's quiet, it's best that you go and find out yourself."_

_"Why?"_

Even though it was an honest question, Gao Changgong still wondered why both the Lancer and Saber versions of Diarmuid turned away from view at that moment. It was also suspicious that the newly Fully Ascended Lord El-Melloi II hadn't bothered to give Gao Changgong a glance either, his scowl clear even on his younger self's face.

Archer EMIYA at the time sighed, the lines on his forehead all the more prominent as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Let it be said our Master is bad at taking care of herself,_ Saber." Gao Changgong could not forget how his Class Name suddenly took prominence in the conversation. _"And if you're going to be a part of this group in saving Humanity, especially after what happened in the Synchronized Intellect Nation, then you're going to have to do it like how we all did."_

_"…On my own?"_

_"On your own."_ EMIYA's tone of voice made it clear that it wasn't supposed to be questioned.

Apparently the rest of Chaldea took after their only Master in how nothing was truly forgotten. Or forgiven. Gao Changgong couldn't blame them. After all, he had originally opposed their goal in bringing back Proper Human History by fighting with his old friend who called herself a "Crypter." Serving alongside them now _for_ Proper Human History probably felt like a slap in the face.

Thus, Gao Changgong helplessly stared at the food in his hands. It was a simple tray of warm soup — "gumbo" or something along those lines, Archer EMIYA's more than his own — and a tall bottle of water opposing the small cup of freshly blended fruit juice. It was all enough for a modern lunch, or so the Holy Grail's knowledge had claimed.

Gao Changgong glanced between the dishes and the door still in front of him. The door itself was a pale white, just as much as the rest of Chaldea, the only signs of individuality there being the nameplate that adorned Vy's name and a handmade paper sign underneath it. Looking at the paper sign closer revealed Mash's careful handwriting with some kind of colored pencil drawing accompanying it. For such a rough and hurried sketch, the small poppy flower was rather adorable.

 _"For Senpai's rest, please knock to get permission to enter,"_ Gao Changgong read to himself. "Alright." With a small nod to himself, he prepared his heart. Balancing the tray on one hand, Gao Changgong raised his other to gently rap on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Gao Changgong waited. One, two, three…

Then, to his relief, a small muffled reply came from past the door. "Yes?"

"M-Master, it is I. The Prince of Lan Ling," Gao Changgong started as eloquently as possible, bringing his hand back to hold the tray. "Archer EMIYA requested that I bring you food before you sleep."

"Oh…" echoed past the door before it proceeded to abruptly slide open. Gao Changgong took a step back just in time to see his new lord come into view via her standing in the doorway. He was not expecting to see the simple yet wrinkled snowflake-patterned pajamas and mussed-up hair on Vy's person. She was normally very neat around the other Servants, keeping her Mystic Codes ironed and clean while her hair was in a professional ponytail, away from grabbing enemies. This, on the other hand, was…

"Master?" Gao Changgong asked, softer.

Vy slowly tilted her head at him, her glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose as some locks of her now loose brown hair brushed her shoulders. "Saber?" she echoed, blinking blearily at him.

This was certainly going nowhere.

Gao Changgong held back the urge to sigh, putting on a polite smile past his mask. "May I come in, Master Vy?"

Vy blinked at him again, once or twice, before nodding slowly. "Go right ahead, just close the door behind you…" she said, yawning behind a dainty hand as she ushered him inside. In spite of Gao Changgong's earlier words, however, Vy only took the tray of food once he physically offered it to her with a minute roll of his shoulders. It quickly became obvious that Vy would need a moment to "come back to Earth," or how the saying put it, because she blankly stared at the steaming tray of food in her hands in the entirety of the same interval it took for Gao Changgong to press the door's lock button. Once the door slid shut back into place in the doorway, Vy's reply came out in a tentative murmur barely above a whisper. "…You brought gumbo?"

The tiny bit of wonder in Vy's voice over the food's identity made Gao Changgong let go of some of the tension in his shoulders, the smile on his face coming about more naturally. "Archer EMIYA made it for you."

Light gradually returned to Vy's brown eyes as a smile of her own dawned on her face. "I'll have to thank him later…" She proceeded to gently place the tray onto the nearby desk table, longing for the food already in her posture before she paused.

"Master?"

Vy made a small noise, something along the lines of a _"Murgh,"_ before she proceeded to groggily walk — no, perhaps "sway" was the better descriptor — over to his side for her head to clumsily plop down against the unarmored part of his right shoulder.

Gao Changgong blinked, surprised. She wasn't _heavy,_ per say, but this— "…Vy?"

"'M sorry."

Gao Changgong blinked again. Did he hear that correctly? "…Master, pardon my rudeness, but could you repeat what you just said?" Inwardly, he thought, _What did I do to warrant your apology?_ Gao Changgong could have sworn he had fulfilled his duties as best as he could have.

Even then, Vy trembled. Whether it was anxiety or her barely hanging onto consciousness, Gao Changgong couldn't tell. "'M sorry," was the slow and honest response. A little pause followed, and before Gao Changgong could say anything, Vy added, "About not talking to you after we finished training in the simulator. Socializing takes a lot out of me, there's lots of Servants to interact with outside of Chaldea's staff, and I'm still trying to figure out where my mana limits are, so…" Vy stopped talking from an incoming yawn.

The words and gestures alone alerted Gao Changgong to the sheer _exhaustion_ in her voice in spite of not raising her head from his person, and he internally reminded himself to thank Archer EMIYA later. The last Chaldean Master being bad at self-care was a massive _understatement._ "Master…"

"You're a good Saber, y'know," Vy drawled in a tinier voice, almost cat-like as she went about pressing her forehead into his shoulder more. "I'm just sorry I haven't told you that sooner…"

Even if they came from different time periods and lands of origin, Gao Changgong could feel a sense of understanding surge through him from Vy's words. He placed gentle hands against Vy's shoulders, pushing her back to brush some messy tangles out of her face. "It is alright, Master. I was not offended."

Vy still gave him a questioning look through her long brown hair, tiredly tilting her head at him again like her previous door greeting. "You sure…?"

Gao Changgong put on his best smile in response. "I am certain of it."

Vy blinked at him again, her eyes focusing in on his face for the smallest moment before widening. It was obvious her attention was drawn to his mask and his eyes lying exposed past it. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something about it before she decided against the action, instead ducking her head. Her hands reached up to gently grip his forearms. "…You're really okay with that?"

To his embarrassment, Gao Changgong took a moment too long to realize what his Master was asking. "With this arrangement?" he filled in, just as quiet.

Vy nodded slowly, her grip on his forearms weakening with the gesture.

"I _am_ your Servant now, Master," Gao Changgong said easily, squeezing her shoulders in what he hoped was an assuring gesture. "Delivering food to you when you are exhausted is the least I can do. Although…" he glanced Vy over, tempted to fuss if not for the fingers still lingering on his clothes. It was obvious Vy was overworking herself. Perhaps a different choice of action was necessary. "Master, if I could offer a suggestion as to help alleviate your condition?"

Vy swayed backwards somewhat while trying to stay upright, nearly giving Gao Changgong a heart attack in the process, before she sleepily answered, "Go ahead…?"

"Then, Master—"

Before Gao Changgong could fully voice his thoughts, however, a loud growling noise echoed between them. If Gao Changgong did not know any better, it could have come from a small Demonic Beast. Vy then turned a bright red, the flush enough to color what Gao Changgong could see of her ears through her long hair. "Um." She did her best to turn away, trembling again. "P-Pretend you didn't hear that. Please?" Her voice cracked at the last part.

It was obvious as to whose stomach the growl came from.

Gao Changgong blinked before hiding his mouth behind one hand, withholding the urge to chuckle as much as possible. "P-Perhaps you should eat first, Master. Before the food I went about delivering to you goes cold?"

Vy nodded vigorously at that, her lips puckered in a pout. "S-Sorry."

Gao Changgong merely smiled. Contrary to the last Master of Proper Human History he remembered fighting in the Chinese Lostbelt, in the current moment he was in now, Vy seemed so much more like an innocent child.

* * *

Watching Vy eat her food at her desk was almost like a treat Gao Changgong could indulge himself in without having to eat himself. It was one of the so-called benefits of being a Servant — Heroic Spirits didn't have to eat or sleep to keep up their fighting abilities. All they had to do was rely on the Master's energy to retain physical form, but in this case…

Vy's cheeks were still pink when she raised one spoonful of the gumbo soup to her mouth, her eyes darting between her tray and Gao Changgong's figure as she murmured, "Y-You don't have to stare."

"If I don't, how can I confirm that you have finished your helping?" Gao Changgong said in mock seriousness, resting his chin between his hands as Vy swallowed her newest mouthful of soup. "If I cannot see you finish your plate, Archer EMIYA will have my head."

 _Well, him as well as the other Servants who have known you longer than I have,_ went unsaid. Watching the only Master in Chaldea eat her food wasn't an _exact_ translation of what the red Archer had said when he had sent Gao Changgong onto completing this task, but Gao Changgong would take what loopholes he could. It was the best excuse to hide behind when it came to understanding the paradox that was Vy.

On one hand, Vy was Humanity's last Master. Having saved the world once already from the Beast of Goetia and the 7 Singularities, her "family" of Servants were a force to be reckoned with, not to mention her own tenacity and determination to care for anyone anywhere. On the other hand—

"But S-Saber, you really don't _have_ to…!" Vy was close to pleading at that point, gulping down some water in-between spoons of the soup as her face colored a darker pink. Right now, with her blushing, the last Master of Humanity could have resembled a shy schoolgirl, knowing nothing about the world's darkest parts. "I-I can finish it, I promise!"

"Excuse my rudeness, my lord, but how can I trust that statement when I have not seen you partake in anything before we started training today?" Gao Changgong retorted cooly, and he carefully hid his delight at the pink flush on Vy's face proceeding to darken into a rather lovely red. "As your Servant, I have to watch over you."

 _"Muuuuu…"_ Vy shut her eyes and glanced away, taking the cup of fruit juice to drink with a face — apparently her way of conceding the point. "Dork."

Gao Changgong chuckled under his breath. "Honest lady," he quipped quietly back.

Vy turned her gaze back to him with a questioning tilt of her head mid-sip of juice. "Eh?"

Gao Changgong smiled at her. "It's nothing."

 _"Mm,"_ she said neutrally, finishing the cup before putting it down and taking the napkin on the tray to wipe at her lips. Her gaze flitted between him and his mask, and Gao Changgong could already sense the question before she opened her mouth. At least she had finished her tray. Good. "But, um, Saber?"

"Yes, my Master?"

Instead of voicing it like a question in a way he expected, Vy had simply stared at him for a small moment, blankly holding her spoon in his direction as she said, "You don't have to wear your mask indoors in the Wandering Sea, y'know."

Gao Changgong carefully hid a wince. "It's… It's a long story as to why I wear this mask, Master."

Vy's gaze, even when tinged with the content of eating and bits of exhaustion, turned understanding as always as she reached over with her free hand to gently pat his shoulder. "You don't have to share if you don't want to."

Gao Changgong this time held back the urge to stare at her in surprise. "You… You are not going to force it?"

"It is your decision to make, taking your mask off and all," Vy said kindly, "Even if we are contracted now, I don't want to force you."

…That's right. The contract. Before this, they were bitter enemies from Gao Changgong working with Yu Mei-ren when she still went under the name "Akuta Hinako," weren't they? Gao Changgong ducked his head towards Vy with a wry smile. Had the circumstances of their first meeting been different, then… "Thank you, Master."

"There's no need to thank me," she responded, and a hand gently patted his bowed head. From the new angle of his head, Gao Changgong could barely see how Vy had put down her spoon in order to do so. "It's the right thing to do. I want to respect you, so feel free to voice any kind of questions or discontent you have. I'll do my best to answer them."

…This was a golden opportunity.

Gao Changgong had no clue whether Vy had meant to present it to him or not, but he couldn't help it. He raised his head to look at her, reaching over to gently take one of her hands in his. "Then may I inquire about something of you, Master?"

Vy blinked, her smile dimming slightly from confusion at the question. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, my lord," Gao Changgong said softly, and he tightened the grip he had on her hand, bowing his head. The dread was already surfacing in his heart, and he hated it. The last thing he wanted was to break this fragile peace they had between them since he was brought to Chaldea, but if there was something he learned since dying and becoming a Heroic Spirit, pain was inevitable. "It… It has been a question that has been nagging at me since I have been summoned."

"What is it?"

"Why…" The words felt tight in his throat as his tongue suddenly dried up from the tension, "Why did you summon me, Vy?"

Vy's fingers, which still laid splayed out in his grip, stilled before gently gripping his fingers back as a small hum left her lips. "You're wondering why, especially after everything that's happened?"

Gao Changgong could do nothing but nod. He could still remember the fierce look on her face when they had first fought. When she had first commanded Arjuna and the swimsuit version of the King of Knights to open fire on him while he was still Yu Mei-ren's Servant. Back then, he could've sworn she despised him. Hated him with all her being, more so since two Noble Phantasms were unleashed on him at once _during_ their first bout. Without hesitation, either, in spite of the poison running through her veins. The stark contrast between the last Chaldean Master and the girl that was Vy right now — he couldn't make sense of it. How could she—?

Vy tugged at his hands a bit to make him raise his head, and all he could read in those bespectacled brown eyes in that moment was regret, kindness, and…and _love?_ Could he even call the shine in her eyes that? "Just because I said I haven't forgiven your former Master for her part with the Crypters in the Bleaching of Humanity doesn't mean I _hate_ her," Vy said softly, fully awake. "And I know I don't hate you either, Gao Changgong."

Something cold certainly splashed Gao Changgong at that point. He didn't know if it was relief or shock. Master — _Vy_ used his True Name. Not his Class Name, but his _True_ Name. "You… You don't?"

Vy nodded wordlessly, her thumb absently stroking the back of his palm.

"Why?" left Gao Changgong in a choked whisper. His eyes itched behind his mask.

"You were acting just like Dia back then," Vy said in the same soft voice, and it took a moment for Gao Changgong to realize that the "Dia" Vy was referring to was _both_ versions of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne still at Chaldea. He was like them? "And if there's something I've learned from all the Knights I've summoned, they're loyal to their Masters first and foremost. I _couldn't_ hate you after seeing what you did for Hinako-senpai."

His eyes itched again. "But—"

_You could have died._

Yu Mei-ren was a True Ancestor for a _reason._ Taking in the blood of a Servant gave her more than enough strength to put _anyone_ down, especially in her rage from back then. But—

Whether Vy noticed the look in his eyes, Gao Changgong couldn't tell. Instead, her thumb continued rubbing what visible skin on his hand that wasn't covered by his sleeves, a thoughtful light coming into her brown eyes. Her glasses did nothing to hinder how _beautiful_ the light looked. "…We've all lost people," she said finally, shaking her head. "And the last thing I wanted was for a loss to stay a loss. Especially if there was something I could do about it."

In all the emotions rolling through him, Gao Changgong felt the back of his mouth dry up. "Master, you—"

Vy raised her head to return his stare and even through his mask, Gao Changgong could see the exact moment when her smile turned the slightest bit melancholy. "Losing my family and friends two times over is more than enough," she said, her voice wavering the smallest fraction in spite of her seriousness as she kept up the eye contact, "I'd rather not see someone I know deal with that again. Previous enemy or not."

_Again—?!_

Before Gao Changgong could finish processing those words, Vy let her hand slip away from his, the touch barely lingering on his skin. "I-I guess that's my reason?" A sheepish laugh left her lips, and with that gesture alone, the Chaldean Master was gone, leaving the girl _Vy_ in front of Gao Changgong's eyes all over again. A single second was all it took for her to look away, hair shading what was visible of her face. "I can't deny what I did in the Synchronized Intellect Nation. And I can't deny what happened in Russia or Scandinavia either." _I killed so many,_ was left hanging unsaid in the air. "But I've lost my mom and dad twice over, Gao Changgong." Vy's shoulders trembled from what seemed to be suppressed emotion as she finished with, "I can't imagine how Hinako-senpai felt when she lost you _and_ Lord Xiang Yu a second time."

Gao Changgong hated to admit it, but he had shamelessly gaped at the girl opposite of him. "So then—"

"I-Is it so wrong to admit I just wanted to summon you to help make you and your old comrades happy?" Vy said, raising her head to look at him pleadingly. "Even if it sounds like such a selfish and ridiculous reason to the Crypters you once fought for?"

"I-I wasn't going to say _otherwise,_ Master," Gao Changgong replied hastily, shaking his head. He couldn't deny the smile on his face being made from the sheer _joy_ now flooding his veins. "Rather, I am…I am relieved."

Vy's voice sounded almost far away as she murmured, "You are?"

The Crypters had underestimated Vy. _Yu Mei-ren_ had underestimated Vy. With a heart like hers—

Thus, all Gao Changgong could do was honestly look into Vy's brown eyes and say, "I can see why you saved the world before, Master. I am more than relieved to be serving you now." With a soft sigh, he reached over to take Vy's hand before she could potentially recoil back, pressing his lips to the tips of her fingers. "I, Saber Gao Changgong, will do whatever I can to support you in the face of the love and care you have already given me."

When Gao Changgong died, all he wanted then was to see Yu Mei-ren in another life. And now, as a Servant of Chaldea, that wish was being granted yet again. How could he not be grateful?

 _Thank you for giving me a chance to be with my friend once more._ Gao Changgong did his best to say it through his actions rather than words.

Thankfully, to his surprise and utter delight, Vy turned a lovely pink yet again once he looked up from her hand, her eyes wide behind her glasses as something new reverberated through their bond. Her cheeks were enough to remind him of flowers he once witnessed back in _his_ China, before the Chinese Lostbelt, before the Foreign God's meddlings. So small, so pink, so _beautiful,_ even when alone on a tree branch. "Y-You don't have to do that," Vy stammered, looking away from him as she hid her mouth behind her free hand. "I-I _wanted_ to help you, not just to get more support or anything out of it."

From anyone else, those words would have sounded like an excuse. But from Master—

 _Thankie to you too, Saber,_ echoed in the back of his mind's eye at the same time. _Just, thankie for being here._

Gao Changgong smiled while squeezing her fingers in his palm. "I know, Vy."

"Y-You do?"

The sheer embarrassment on Vy's face was more than enough for him. Yet again, he had found someone he would be willing to dedicate his entire being to. "As one of your Servants, why wouldn't I?"

Vy ducked her head at that point, the tips of her ears burning red.

 _How cute._ Gao Changgong chuckled softly, tugging at her fingers to get her attention. Once she raised her head, he smiled at her. "Master, if you are still feeling embarrassed or exhausted, how about I take you on a horseback ride somewhere in the simulator?"

"Horseback…?" Vy was looking at him now, the blush on her face having faded into wonder and curiosity. "W-Won't it tire you and your horse out? I haven't gone horseback riding before, Gao Changgong."

"It will not," Gao Changgong said easily with a wider smile, "My partner is well-trained and it could be a good change of pace for you. It would be better to use some of the energy from Archer EMIYA's food somewhere before you rest, after all."

There was a small hum of thought as Vy closed her eyes in deliberation. It took one hesitant squeeze of his hand for Gao Changgong to know what would happen next.

"Please take care of me?"

"Anything for you, Master."

Gao Changgong should have expected Vy's resulting pout at his reply, but she still tugged him in by the hand to bump her head against his through his mask. _Ack._ "Anything _but_ blood-sucking and dying. New rule for you," she said in a stern voice. "Okay?"

_I want to spend time with you like this more often._

Gao Changgong could do nothing but laugh in surprise. "O-Of course."

_For a Master like you, I could sacrifice my life and die knowing you would protest simply because you care. That thought alone is enough for me to live now without regret._

* * *

"Um, Achilles?"

"What is it, Master?"

Gao Changgong did his best to keep a calm expression while standing between the two of them, ignoring the nudging of a certain talkative horse towards his hair.

"I understand you and Marie-san were worried about me, but you didn't have to come _along_ with us to the simulator," Vy fretted, her fingers nervously playing with the ends of her braid as she looked up at the older Rider Servant. "Saber's plenty capable on his own since he has his own horse."

The Greek Hero of the Trojan War merely scoffed in response, shouldering his large green spear while tapping his left foot against the grass. "Doesn't change the fact that you're a first-timer _with_ horses, Master." Achilles dryly motioned with his free shoulder towards the gold-and-red-saddled horse lingering behind Gao Changgong and for once, Gao Changgong felt sorely tempted to go off and train on his own. Where was his own steed when he needed him? "Xanthos should be a better lead, since he can _talk_ and all."

The named Xanthos neighed wildly behind Gao Changgong's head as a response, and — oh _god,_ Achilles was smirking at him, wasn't he? Enjoying this far too much at Gao Changgong's expense. Once Xanthos decided to nibble on some of Gao Changgong's hair, he could feel the beginnings of a vein start to pop on his masked forehead.

_How did we get here?_

Xanthos then started _chewing_ and Gao Changgong felt another vein pop on his head.

"See what I mean, Master?" Achilles finished, whistling at the end of his sentence.

"Or you could have asked me, Master," Chiron spoke up suddenly, tapping one of his hooves against the grass similar to his student's previous actions as he raised a single pointer finger in the air. Whether he noticed Achilles' scheming or not, it was hard to tell from the scholarly look on his face. "Horseback riding lessons are something I could add to our daily schedule, more so with my centaur form—"

_Pop._

Before Gao Changgong could step in and object, Vy suddenly blurted, "I understand that, but I wanted to try horseback riding with _Saber,_ Sensei!"

All exasperation budding in Gao Changgong proceeded to fizzle out faster than fire. _What?_

The veteran Chaldean Servants automatically went silent at Vy's outburst, Chiron blinking owlishly just as Achilles comically tipped to the side from overbalancing his spear on his shoulder.

Vy was pink again, frowning enough to start looking like she was upset, and she shook her head vigorously. "I-I appreciate you two looking out for me, but I trust Saber! He can do it! He has his horse! Just, just," she stomped one of her boots, "watch and let me fumble through this on my own, okay!? I'm not a kid!"

Xanthos proceeded to whinny loudly in protest, giving Gao Changgong just enough of an opening to get away from any further nibbling and take one of Vy's hands in his. "Well, gentlemen," Gao Changgong said with a calm smile, "I think the Master has made her opinion clear. I'll handle this from now on."

"G-Gao Changgong?"

In response, Gao Changgong gave Vy a warm smile. "Let us run off then, my lady."

 _My lone flower,_ he thought in his mind.

It took one mental call for his old steed to materialize, and a simple means of strength to carry Vy into his arms. One second was all it took for them both to be seated on the horse's saddle. "I will see you both later, Archer, Rider!" left him in a hurry just as his steed started a _run,_ and Gao Changgong shamelessly let Achilles eat their dust before anymore could be said.

Vy's warmth in his arms from her clinging to him from wonder was enough of an excitement for one simulation.

* * *

"…Achilles?"

"What, Sensei?" The Rider responded with a toss of his head.

Chiron rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Did you bring Xanthos just to illicit the Prince of Lan Ling's reaction?"

Instead of an immediate response, Chiron waited as Achilles rubbed the back of his neck with a carefully practiced shrug of his shoulders. "What makes you say that? I was just acting for Master's sake, Sensei. Nothing more, nothing less." With one wave of his hand, he turned away and walked off towards the direction Gao Changgong ran off to with their Master, motioning to Xanthos with his spear to follow. "I'll see you later, Sensei."

"Of course," Chiron smiled. "Make sure to watch over them both carefully, Achilles."

His old student waved at him again, Xanthos huffing through his nose along the way. Even with his back being the only thing visible, Chiron knew Achilles was smiling. Still a hero, even when meddling.


	10. Day 10: Redefining a Holy Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Achilles and Arturia knew from experience that the tool known as the "Holy Grail" wouldn't grant wishes as it claimed to do. After all, their experiences fighting in wars over the thing proved that such a search was meaningless. Nothing good supposedly came from a Holy Grail that was made by mages. So the last thing they were expecting with their return to the Wandering Sea was for their new Master's actions in giving them Grails, the same smile on her face.
> 
> On the other hand, one Tactician faces the same Master and does his best to be there for her in spite of his own disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the recent happening (well, as of Dec. 21, 2020 when starting this chapter's writing, anyway) of my max leveling Achilles and Arturia to Level 100 in my Chaldea with the onset of Christmas 2020 in FGO NA. The unlimited number of resets on lotto boxes means I can restock on QP and mats even when my common sense looks at the dwindling QP from all the Grail usage with a face.
> 
> These two Servants were some of the main factors getting me into Fate as a fan, and this is only part of my ode of dedication to them. I just hope my writing does them justice, because they help make FGO so much more enjoyable for me.
> 
> Thank you, Rider, Saber. I don't know where I'd be without you two helping with the frontline attacks.
> 
> Oh, and even if they are light, there are references to events post-Lostbelt 3 and Christmas 2020 in NA. For those worried about any spoilers when it comes to this bit.
> 
> The song I'll recommend here is Seimeisen by ReoNa, roughly translated to "Lifeline," from the Tsukihime remake trailer. Since I can't unhear it now with the advent of the New Year and patient cases at my clinical lab increasing.
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Day 10: Redefining a Holy Grail_

No one really knew where the Holy Grails in Chaldea went. The last time they were ever used on a Servant, Robin Hood went drinking with Billy the Kid for _weeks_ thanks to being the first to have Grails used on them.

These days, everyone wondered when Vy was going to use one next. Well, it was more a matter of _who_ she would give one to next. Even with four more Lostbelts on the horizon, the supply of Holy Grails in Chaldea's possession simply grew in number, never dwindling from use. Some folk even bet on the possibility of their growing _dust_ from sitting around with nothing to do. After all, every Servant in Chaldea knew that the only way Vy, a normal girl in all but power, could use the Grails was through Palingenesis, but it was costly. QP wasn't exactly in high demand in spite of her many attempts at material and mat farming, and if the number of Servants contracted in her command was any indication, it would take a long time for _everyone_ to be fully ascended. Even if she had made good progress as she did, as the kind Master she always was, Vy was still one human.

One imperfect yet _loving_ human.

Thus, it confused Arturia Pendragon when an announcement through the loudspeakers called for her and the Rider known as Achilles. The Wandering Sea that now made up "Novum Chaldea" was not the same as Chaldea's Observatory in Antarctica. It was, in all honesty, a bit more cramped and the many rooms in the Wandering Sea constantly carried a faint salty under-smell that was telling of the area being _under_ meters of ocean, but it was still familiar with its white halls that called back to the original Chaldea. Thus, the walk to Vy's location in the new Enhancement Center was pleasant, albeit quiet from no one else walking around.

Arturia shook her head once it became obvious her thoughts were about to wander mid-stride, adjusting her mantle. It was obvious that not everyone of the Servants would be summoned back immediately. After all, Vy was still Chaldea's only Master. Even if the Wandering Sea had expected survivors, it was still a lonely existence to ponder being the only humans left alive. Chaldea's staff were already small in number from the explosion in the Command Room that started the Incineration of Humanity, but with their count now down to less than half from the Bleaching too…

Arturia walked faster to where she knew Vy was waiting. She knew that Vy couldn't stay alone forever.

* * *

_"Fou, fou!"_

Achilles turned his head to the side, catching a hint of white fur before he could feel tiny paws start to claw up his armor. Of course _he'd_ still be around. He survived one Incineration already — who said beasts couldn't survive a Bleaching?

"Hey, Primal Beast," Achilles hummed, raising one arm in time for the tiny creature to climb up his arm with a wave of its white fluffy tail. "Are you going to see Master too?"

 _"Fou!"_ Fou said succinctly as he scampered up to rub his nose against Achilles' cheek.

Achilles probably understood about 3/4ths of that _"Fou"_ thanks to talking with Xanthos for all the time he was a warrior, before _and_ after becoming a Heroic Spirit. Even then, he still went along with it via a nod of his head, shouldering his spear on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by Fou. "What do you think Vy's up to, calling just me and the King of Knights? Any ideas?"

 _"Fou fou,"_ Fou said in response, tilting his head at Achilles' questioning while wagging his tail. The look in his eyes clearly showed his confusion more than his voice.

"Don't think it's a Grail or training, considering Vy's been on way too many Golden Apples," Achilles continued, walking forward with a toss of his head, getting some strands of green hair out of his face. "But if it is a Grail—"

 _"Fou!"_ Fou said.

Achilles allowed himself a single barking laugh. "I wouldn't put it past Vy surprising both of us, right?"

Fou bumped his nose against Achilles' cheek in his way of agreeing. Achilles could take that much, so he kept walking.

* * *

"Achilles," Arturia said mildly.

"Arturia," Achilles returned back, giving her a single quirked eyebrow. "What's up?"

"We were both called here by Master's request," Arturia said, not even appearing to want to humor Achilles' joke as her crown glinted gold back at him from the top her head. "I am not sure of what is 'up' until Vy arrives."

Achilles resisted the urge to roll his eyes, shouldering his spear while glancing absently at Fou. The beast merely chirped another _"Fou!"_ at him before jumping off his shoulder and running towards Arturia, and the King of Knights blinked at the creature as he proceeded to paw at her armored legs. "You and me both then." At least _this_ King wasn't insufferable in Achilles' eyes, especially if she wasn't pushing Fou away. Fou was cute. Kinda. For a former Primate Murder, anyway.

 _"Fou!"_ Fou said in time with his finally getting a grip on Arturia's dress, climbing up to sit on Arturia's shoulder as a makeshift resting spot. The King of Knights minutely relaxed her posture to let the beast cuddle up to her cheek, and a small smile graced her face by the time she added, "She's coming."

"You mean—" Achilles stopped once he felt a familiar warmth course through their shared mental bond.

Of course. The ticklish feeling made the upcoming arrival clear enough to rival a showing of a normal blue sky back before all this "Saving Humanity" business.

And, sure enough, the only door to the Enhancement Chamber opened with a _swish,_ exposing their petite brown-haired Master puffing for breath in the doorway. It was hard to miss how her long brown hair was flowing out freely again compared to her usual "work" ponytail that she wore for missions and Rayshifts. The only thing that hadn't changed was her wearing the Chaldea Winter Mystic Code since she had received it for the first Lostbelt. "H-Hi, Arturia-san, Achilles!"

"Hello, Master," Arturia said at the same time Achilles added, "Yo, Master!"

Fou said a little after that in his usual tone, _"Fou!"_

Vy turned a light pink, embarrassment clear through their shared link from the attention as she slowly stood up straight to walk forward. Both Servants automatically focused on how Vy's hands were hidden behind her back, but gave her the space to approach them without judgement. Even if she was concealing something, they knew it wouldn't be dangerous. Hell, even if Achilles and Arturia hadn't known Vy for as long as, say, Archer EMIYA and Marie Antoinette, that didn't mean they weren't able to read their Master's movements. Fighting together had forged something between the three of them, even if Achilles and Arturia weren't put on the same team every waking moment. That was how Vy's journey had been.

Thus, both Servants found themselves shocked silent once Vy reached them and withdrew what she was hiding from behind her back.

 _Gold,_ Arturia thought first.

 _Grail,_ Achilles finished. _What the fuck._

Vy's smile seemed dim in the face of the light emitting from the two "Holy" Vessels sitting in her hands, but even then, she offered the Grails to the Servants with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Um," she started with a small squeak at the end of her sentence, "Merry Christmas?"

 _"F-Fouuuuu!"_ Fou said for both Saber and Rider, surprise clear in the cry.

Achilles could've dropped his spear. "M-Master, that's—"

"Vy," Arturia said quietly, interrupting whatever thought Achilles had on the tip of his tongue, "Are you offering to do Palingenesis with us?"

The muted conclusion rang loud enough in the Enhancement Room to make Achilles feel light-headed. Heck, even with Vy nodding her head in response to Arturia's question, Achilles still raised a shaky finger to point between her and the Grails sitting as obvious black sheep in the room. "M-Master, those are _powerful!_ World-ending! You're—"

_Low on materials, low on energy—_

"I-I _want_ to give them to you two!" Vy blurted out, her eyes sliding shut behind her glasses. _I don't care,_ echoed in the air with the declaration. "After everything, I _want_ you two to be my first Level 100 Servants! I-I have enough QP from Bradamante-san and Samba-Quetz-san to do it!"

Achilles lowered his hand at the same time Arturia stepped forward and rested a gentle gauntleted hand against Vy's shoulder. "…Master, we appreciate the gesture," she began, voice softening from obvious concern as Fou mirrored it with a small bark _("Fou!"_ was how it went), "but are you going to be pushing yourself to gather Embers for us after this?"

Vy turned her head away, her lips already puckered in a pout. "…No."

Achilles could already read the unsaid, _Yes._

Arturia made a soft noise in the back of her throat as she rested her other hand on Vy's other shoulder. "I sense doubt."

"Y-You and I both know that I'm going to be pushing myself _eventually,_ Arturia-san," Vy responded, and no one in the room missed the heat in her voice. "We're not… not…"

At that point, yet again, no one needed to fill in the blank Vy left them. The unsaid, _We're not with Dr. Roman and the rest of the original Chaldea anymore,_ was obvious in the _air_ alone.

Achilles breathed it in — the tension, the fear, the worry, all of it — before letting his spear dissipate in favor of walking forward too, reaching over Saber's head to rest a gloved hand of his own on top of Vy's hair. "Are you sure about this, Master? Even if it _is_ Palingenesis, you're still using _Grails._ You could use them for something else—"

 **"No!"** Vy violently shook her head in time with the shout, gripping the Grails tighter as she restated in a firmer voice, "No. I _want_ you two to be my first Level 100s!"

"Vy…" Arturia said in the same soft tone from before. It was obvious she felt the same way Achilles did.

A mix of fondness and exasperation borne from worry ran through Achilles' veins as he thought, _This Master of ours._

Both Servants weren't unfamiliar with Holy Grails being misused. But _this—_

"You two have been there for me time and time again," Vy elaborated, her ears pink enough to be telling of her hidden cheeks as her brown hair shrouded her face. "Even if you weren't there at the start of everything, you've still _protected_ me. You still looked out for me. You were _there_ when… when Dr. Roman went away." Both Servants present carefully hid their winces. "So, I…" Vy swiped at her eyes with one of black gloves, and thus Achilles pretended to be ignorant of the wet spots that came out of the gesture on Vy's person. "I-I wanted to give something back. And after everything in the Lostbelts so far, Grails was all I could think of."

The feeling that poured through their shared link at that point conveyed nothing but one word.

_Love._

For once, the Holy Grails in Vy's hands were representing _love._ It wasn't romantic, it wasn't even sexual — amazing considering how some things in Mage culture were plain _weird_ when it came to mana transfer — but it was comfortable.

Achilles felt his breath catch in his throat once Vy looked up to glance between Arturia and him, a shy smile on her face. "Um," she said again, her brown eyes wavering slightly behind her glasses. "Th-That is, if you two are willing to take the Grails?"

"…"

Arturia moved first, bowing her head enough to make her gold crown tilt a bit downwards on top of her hair as she lowered her hands enough to cup Vy's shaking ones, taking one of the Grails in the process. "How could I refuse, Princess?" she stated fondly. "A gift from you is one I will always accept."

Achilles took a deep breath through his nose. How cheesy. He reached over and grabbed the last of the two Holy Grails in Vy's hands, therefore ignoring Arturia's half-glance of displeasure as he gave a show of looking the vessel over.

It was gold, it definitely overflowed with magical energy, but…

Achilles tossed it over his head.

"H-Huh?" was all Vy had to say before Achilles _grinned_ , and he took immediate delight in how _light_ she was once she was in his arms and resting her hands on his shoulders. "A-Achilles?!"

_There's something here that's worth more than a Grail._

Before, when he and ane-san were still under that priest, Achilles wished to be a Hero again. With this girl—

Arturia murmured a soft, "Rider?" as his smile widened. In the back of his mind, Achilles vaguely registered the loud _crash_ that was the Holy Grail colliding with the floor of the Enhancement Center, but he couldn't find an ounce in his Spirit Origin to give a fuck.

Fou had scurried off to someplace unknown at that point, not even hanging around Arturia then, but Achilles couldn't really give even a damn once he had a proper grip on Humanity's last Master in a warm carry-hug. Hell, he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud and spinning her around via his prized feet as fast as he could, causing some swirls to show up in Vy's eyes past her glasses along the way. "Merry Christmas to you too, Master!" he shouted mid-spin, catching Vy's attention as she swayed in his arms. "Love you more!"

_Thank you for deciding to make us the first Level 100's._

It wasn't a love that would corrupt the world. Achilles knew (along with Arturia) that this love Vy had for them was one that would _save_ the world.

After all, they both still remembered how Mash looked when Vy took her hand and prepared herself to die in that aflame Command Room of the original Chaldea before Singularity F in Fuyuki City. Even at the brink, both girls did their best to be at peace with each other, holding hands until the Rayshift that started everything brought them together in combat. Even in passing dreams, the recollection was vivid enough for all Servants to _taste_ the kindness and relief.

Even with that in mind, Vy flushed a dark red in response to Achilles' sudden declaration, her features resembling a small tomato at that point. She could've been a regular schoolgirl with that blush, contrasting the memory both Servants present were inwardly reminiscing, but she was suddenly smiling and giggling too, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued twirling her. "Th-Think so?"

"I _know_ so!" Achilles gloated, putting her back down in the same interval it took to bump foreheads with the petite girl, the same grin on his face. "Don't think you can love more than the _Hero of Greece,_ Princess!"

Vy's brown eyes were shining with something wet past her glasses, but she was still smiling as she applied the smallest amount of force to his forehead back. "M-Maybe," she said shakily. "Maybe."

 _I wouldn't give the Grails to you two if I_ didn't _care about you._

"Oh, I don't know about _that,_ Rider," Arturia interjected, wrapping an arm around both him and Vy at that point, her crown nearly toppling off her head as she joined the forehead bump with a nudge of her own. "I believe as the former King of Knights, I have you evenly matched in care for the Master."

Yep. Even Achilles could sense the smallest bit of battlelust in Arturia's voice. He politely ignored the shared thought of, _I love you too, Vy,_ in the air.

"A-Arturia-san?" Vy squeaked in surprise, glancing between the two of them with a growing look of dread. "Th-This isn't a competition—"

"Oh, really?" Achilles knew he was getting high on the shared tension, they probably had to pick up the Grails from the floor since he _definitely_ didn't see Arturia carrying hers anymore, but he still cheekily said in a sing-song voice, "I'll race you on it."

"I have the Riding Skill as well, Achilles, I don't think it will _be_ a competition when _I_ won't lose." To Vy, Arturia said in a kinder voice, "Do not worry, Princess, we will still be at your side no matter what."

"Th-That isn't exactly the problem…" Vy demurred, but all three still laughed.

_I love you two so much. Thankie._

No one knew when the first observer burst into the scene. But by the time both Servants present in the Enhancement Center heard Astolfo's loud cry of, "MASTER USED A GRAIL!", both Arturia and Achilles knew they were found out. The pouring in of old comrades from every single Alignment possible — Achilles could've sworn he even saw grouchy old Hektor put away a stone in a corner of the room once the cheering started — showed that Fou must've got them to come. Mash was _definitely_ crying out of shared joy if her glasses-less self was any indication as Holmes gave her and Da Vinci tissues.

Even then, with all the attention present and the privacy _gone,_ Achilles and Arturia knew they wouldn't trade Vy's smile for anything. In spite of the tears close to falling from her eyes, in the middle of that forehead bump they shared, she looked all the more like the girl they first met all over again. Kind, warm, and so, _so_ happy.

Just as how it should've been.

* * *

With the party in full swing, everyone was focused on the two new Level 100 Servants. Achilles was certainly laughing if his drinking contest with Robin Hood and Spartacus was any indication, and considering Arturia's quiet seat near Archer EMIYA, Bedivere, and Saber Lancelot, both were enjoying themselves.

All the hubbub was enough for Vy to gently slip out of the Novum Chaldea Dining Hall and sit down in the nearby hallway to the discretion of no one but Mash.

Waver didn't really acknowledge her outside of a curt nod once she arrived, instead leaning against the wall as he sat with his legs crossed. It was hard to really tell what was going on in his head, even with his taking on his younger form no thanks to his Servant disposition, but he didn't seem to object to Vy's presence if the matching silence was any indication. It was a glaring contrast, the silence, to the loud chatter still going on inside the new dining hall.

Once Vy settled near his right side, she pulled her knees up to her chest as she murmured, "I'm sorry, Waver," in the quietest voice she made for the day.

Waver didn't do so much as _twitch,_ simply moving his hand so that it gently rested against the floor of the hallway. If anyone was watching, they would've noticed how he left his hand in reaching range of Vy's in case she felt like it. "Why are you apologizing?"

Vy curled up into herself a little more while tilting her head in his direction, her eyes focused on the top of her knees. "I wasn't able to summon your King during New Year's," she confessed, a little crack in the normally high-pitched voice. "And I know you've been waiting for him."

Waver sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose in the moment it took for Vy to get the courage to look up at him. "Master, you shouldn't feel bad about it. The FATE summoning system is honestly _crap_ when it comes to the bigger names in the Throne of Heroes. For you to have so many famous figures by your side after _two years_ is an honest _godsend."_ He could still vaguely remember the scene of Caesar reuniting with his beloved Cleopatra in that Summoning Chamber, after all. It would've been something out of a fairytale, with two old lovers reuniting at the stroke of midnight. But with Waver… "Don't take it all on yourself."

Vy opened her mouth with a small, "But—"

Waver reached over with his pointer finger and thumb pressed together.

As expected, the forehead flick landed. "OW!"

Before Vy could fully recoil back, Waver took the chance to take his mantle off and drape it over the top of her head, making for a sloppy kind of hood that concealed her now struck forehead. Vy blinked up at him, the red mark left from his flick now hidden by the golden fur of the mantle. "W-Waver?"

"Stop that, Master."

"S-Stop what?"

"Pushing yourself," Waver sighed again, vaguely remembering a similar gray-haired girl in his brain before reaching over to press his hand to the top of Vy's head through the mantle. "I can wait longer. And you've done enough for Chaldea these past two years. This should be a time of quiet and celebration for you right now." Even if the smile on his face felt somewhat forced, Waver knew he couldn't entirely fake it in front of _this_ girl. "You should go back to the party and be with all the people and Servants that love you. Like Rider and Saber."

In any other situation, if he wasn't a Servant and if she was a true, albeit small Mage, he might've been her teacher. It was a nice thought.

It was another thought to think about how _his_ Rider would've felt, seeing _that_ little girl of a Saber and _motherfucking_ Achilles of all Servants being raised to Level 100. Maybe he would've boasted about his own merits over a beer mug to try getting Vy's attention in the unsaid Grail competition. Or he would've just laughed and taken the results as is. Waver wouldn't know.

Iskandar wasn't…

Vy still looked up at him with those big brown eyes through her glasses, blinking incredulously before ducking her head and pulling the mantle closer around her. "…Still," she said softly, "I was worried about you. Parties can only last for so long."

Waver exhaled through his nose, patting Vy's head again. "I'll be fine, Master. My King is still here, just in his younger form. And with your luck, I know you'll get the true King of Conquerors eventually." The smile on his face felt all the more genuine as he admitted, "After all, _you_ raised me well, didn't you?"

"Aye…" Even with that little affirmation, Vy didn't sound convinced as she cloaked herself in the red and gold-trimmed mantle. Instead, she relaxed her legs and proceeded to gently rest her head on his shoulder through the cloak, the touch hesitant and unsure. "Just, can I stay with you for a little while? The hubbub from the party is a bit…"

Waver allowed himself one last and final sigh. He could already fill in the blank Vy had left for him simply from how her voice was barely _audible_ anymore. "As you wish, Master. But you will have to eat something later. Humans can't overwork themselves forever."

"Wh-When EMIYA comes by with a proper dinner, then I will." Vy still relaxed against Waver's side thanks to the permission given, her breathing coming out in small steady puffs. Waver didn't have to turn his head to know her eyes were closing, but—

"Happy New Year, Waver…"

He still felt himself freeze up at Vy's honesty. Before he could question the saying, he could already sense through their mental bond that she had fallen asleep, most likely from the social interaction of being with all the Servants in the party back in the Dining Hall.

"You buffoon," he murmured quietly, tucking the girl into his mantle via a gentle arm around her shoulders. "Do me a favor and speak up sooner if large gatherings take so much out of you." Into the top of her head covered by the mantle, he couldn't deny the smile on his face. Instead, he found himself whispering, even when he knew she couldn't hear him anymore, "Happy New Year to you too, Vy…"

Until the King of Knights and the great Hero of Greece would eventually come to check in on their Master, Waver would bide his time and enjoy the silence in the hallway for what it was. The warmth of another person at his side was a small reconciliation prize in the face of everything else.

* * *

A few days later, Robin Hood didn't even flinch when a few knocks came to his door. He merely waved his hand to the motion sensor so that the hinges of the entrance would slide open, and once Arturia Pendragon and Achilles made their way in, he grinned and raised a bottle of wine.

"Here's to the new Grailed Servants! Welcome to _our_ exclusive lounge!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part on Waver was inspired by how I pulled Cleopatra instead of Iskandar during the GSSR rate-up. Ah well. I hope he'll come soon.
> 
> Still, I think I want the next chapters to be on Beni-Enma and the Prilya trio, since I did pull them in this past month. (My Rank EX luck apparently continues in other aspects. Dunno.) Considering my full-time job and online Hematology class, though, we'll see.
> 
> Happy 2021, everyone, and I hope you're all staying safe. I'll see you whenever something comes up next.


	11. Day 11: Sparrow's Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beni-Enma was already grateful to those of Chaldea for their efforts in restoring Enma-tei to its former glory. It would take a moment for her to realize that there was more to the Master's help than just goodwill. Beni-Enma wasn't expecting the Master to be just as kind as the old man once was, even when tired and working with so many other Servants before her. She probably shouldn't have been surprised. Watching should've given her the answer. Or, Beni-Enma finds herself being a wingwoman to more good moments happening in Novum Chaldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To briefly summarize my own thoughts, "Sparrow-aunt," as Leo and I call Beni-Enma, is adorable and needed some spotlight to herself. Thus, this is all for her and how she helped me out a lot with the New Year's 2021 event in NA for farming and morale.
> 
> The theme for this chapter is, of course, the My Room - New Year song played in FGO during said New Year's event. There was nothing else I could think of that fits Beni-Enma. If you're looking for a theme that fits for the other Servants and the main Master in this chapter, well. The 2 Violins, 1 Piano version of Credens Justitiam from YouTuber Qonell, originally from Madoka Magica. :)
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Day 11: Sparrow's Observations_

Coming to Chaldea was a new experience. Even if Beni-Enma had no clue of what environment it was before the Novum Chaldea came to be in the Wandering Sea, it was still a quaint place. Not as grand as the Enma-tei, sure, but it was something worth investing in simply from how it allowed humanity to survive.

Even now.

"You're cooking _again,_ red guy? Shouldn't you take a break?"

"Says the one _not helping."_

"Screw you too!"

"I don't swing that way for you."

"I wasn't asking!"

Robin Hood, one of the few Servants in Chaldea that had a Holy Grail used on them, seemed to be quite the playboy as he quipped some other things to the red Archer standing near the stove. If she still had her tongue, _maybe_ Beni-Enma could taste the tension rippling off them in waves as they continued one of their many arguments. Archer EMIYA was certainly bristling if his quick chopping of vegetables was any indication. Hell, the cutting board was starting to let off some _splinters,_ showing the amount of force going into each slice of the kitchen knife.

In any other situation, Beni-Enma would have interfered. After all, cooking was an art that shouldn't be defiled. She would have put her foot down, claws and all. That is, if not for a single presence suddenly making itself present in the area of the Novum Chaldea Dining Hall.

_"Muuu…"_

Robin Hood didn't seem to notice the only Chaldean Master's petite footsteps as she slowly made her way towards him, bunny slippers covering her toes as a pillow was left sagging in her right hand. The white and gray patterned snowflakes on her pajamas were rather unconventional from Beni-Enma's memories of Japanese culture, not to mention Vy's messy and tangled brown hair, but it was Vy nonetheless. It was almost amusing to note how, in contrast to the former May King, the sharp cutting on Archer EMIYA's part stopped with Vy making herself known, his eyes minutely widening with realization just as Vy let out a yawn.

Hm.

"Master—?" was all Robin Hood was able to say in a softer voice before Vy, in her bunny slippers and pajamas and all, slowly walked into his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. The girl then went about resting her forehead against his shoulder, her figure slumping against the taller Servant from putting her weight against him. Vy's forlorn pillow, with no space left, could do nothing but fall from her hands and onto the kitchen floor.

Just like that, with one hug, the tension from earlier was gone.

Robin Hood dropped all pretenses to smile. "Hey there, little sparrow," he cooed.

"Morning, big Robin…" Vy yawned again, muffling the noise via pressing her face into the back of his shirt.

On the other hand, Archer EMIYA scoffed, barely hiding a hint of fondness in the sound. "Vy, we talked about hugs before cleaning up for breakfast."

"You two looked like you were arguing, Shirou…" Vy then made a small noise akin to a sleepy grumble, rubbing her cheek against the back of Robin Hood's shoulder as she hugged him tighter. "Wanted to do something…"

"We're not arguing now, little sparrow, don't worry about it." If Beni-Enma didn't know any better, it was as if the petty thief of the Sherwood Forest was gone, replaced with an older brother figure as Robin Hood proceeded to gently pat Vy on the head. "The hugs are nice, but you need to brush your teeth."

"Few more seconds," Vy said childishly. "Wanna hug."

"1," Archer EMIYA said.

"Oi," Robin Hood interrupted with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Don't go all 'Overprotective Mom' _now,_ Archer."

"Says the man still _spoiling_ her, Archer," EMIYA shot back.

Robin Hood didn't even get the chance to frown before Vy slowly unlatched herself from him and proceeded to hug Archer EMIYA from behind too. "No. Fighting…" Vy said in the same sleepy grumble, shaking her head. "Hug, then I go clean up while you two go and coexist without poison and swords…" Vy then yawned again, louder this time, before finishing with a hand rubbing her eyes and a smaller, "Fair?"

To Beni-Enma's delight, both men sighed, as if giving up in the face of her posturing. "Fair."

Vy beamed as much as she could before another yawn cut through the air. Vy then slowly untangled herself from Archer EMIYA, kneeling down to grab the fallen pillow from before. She then went about hugging the thing to herself as her dim eyes looked a bit brighter from setting the room right. "Love you both," she quipped while walking backwards, and the last Beni-Enma saw of the Master before she slipped away from the kitchen was a stray strand of tangled brown hair. "See you in a little…!"

"See you in a bit, little sparrow~!" Robin Hood called after her sweetly.

Vy smiled past her pillow at the nickname, mimicking a bird chirp (something along the lines of a tiny _"Cheep!")_ to Robin on the way out. Archer EMIYA, meanwhile, turned away with fake disgust, rolling his eyes.

Beni-Enma continued to watch.

Once Vy had left, Robin Hood leaned back against a clean counter in the dining hall and sighed. In contrast to the sound, a small smile covered his face as he glanced elsewhere. It was almost like Archer was already missing Vy's presence as he said under his breath, "…Little sparrow's got guts, getting between you and me like that every day. I don't get it."

"What I still don't get is _why_ you decided to call Vy that," Archer EMIYA said to him with a raised eyebrow, putting the cut vegetables away into a nearby washbowl to go to the fridge and take out some eggs. "Is it because of her hair?"

"It's soft and brown like a sparrow's," Robin elaborated with a wave of his hand. "Plus she's small. Tiny." He then raised his other hand, making a vague curve shape with both arms before letting them fall to his sides. "It's those things, along with that big heart of hers that shows whenever she talks. Cute squeaky voice and all." Robin Hood chuckled to himself, crossing his arms. "Considering she kept both you and me around after so many Singularities and Lostbelts, Archer, there's nothing else I could think of. Even when wearing all black from the cold, she's _still_ that little sparrow that keeps us alive, y'know?"

Beni-Enma didn't have to see Robin Hood's eyes to know that he meant every single word. Even with his rogue-like appearance, there was no mistaking that blatant affection he harbored towards Vy. And just like so many other Servants in Chaldea, the love was mutual. The faint shine coming off of Robin's figure signifying the use of a Holy Grail proved that much.

And just like that, Archer EMIYA chuckled too. "For once, I can agree with you on that."

With a smile, Robin Hood uncrossed his arms from over his chest, gently placing his green cloak down on the counter he was leaning on. "Anything I can help with?"

"Get some cheese, will you? Since Vy's grip in her hugs was a bit weaker than usual this morning, she'd probably need some more calories for the training in the simulator today. Calcium would help. I'm thinking of an omelette."

"Roger that."

Beni-Enma decided to go observe elsewhere. With those two at the helm of cooking, she probably wouldn't have to worry about them. She could certainly agree with Vy's nickname of "little sparrow," after all. Vy made a good chirp impression.

* * *

"Master~! Master~!"

Beni-Enma could already guess she had to worry about Kiyohime. Thinking that anyone who was her contractor was _Anchin_ of all people, the monk that _she_ killed in her legend, was simply a recipe for disaster. Not to mention her penchant for using fire on _anything._ Just in case, Beni-Enma kept a hand on her sword.

Vy, now dressed up in her Chaldea Combat Uniform and mid-motion in putting her straight hair up in a ponytail, barely flinched as she turned to the Berserker with a soft, "Yes, Kiyohime?"

In spite of Kiyohime's draconic appearance, the smile on her face still seemed so eerily serene as she held up a — a hairbrush? Huh? "Your hair is still messy! Let me brush it for you before you go into the simulator!"

Vy herself seemed to be echoing the surprise Beni-Enma was currently feeling, blinking owlishly at the Servant before saying in a higher pitched voice, "I-I'll be fighting and getting my hair messy anyways, Kiyo-san?"

"Still!" The Berserker angrily stomped one sandal against the floor of the hallway, her cheeks puffed up in a pout. "Master, you are my beloved! You _must_ look the part!"

"I-I dunno about that, Kiyo-san…" Still, Vy deflated with a small sigh, shaking her head. "But I suppose I'll have to find a chair, huh?"

"No need!" Kiyohime proceeded to materialize a chair from _nowhere,_ beaming happily as she put the wooden thing down in the middle of the hallway. "Now sit down and let me take care of you, Master!"

"O-Okay….?" Beni-Enma didn't blame Vy for looking hesitant as she sat in the offered chair. Even the few staff and other Servants walking around offered confused looks as Kiyohime unraveled the hair tie in Vy's hair to start brushing. Still, it was a change of pace. Kiyohime wasn't breathing fire everywhere and even her hair brush strokes seemed patient and tender as tangles were eased out of Vy's head. Beni-Enma carefully noted to herself how the entire time Kiyohime had talked to Vy, Kiyohime never said a word of "Anchin." Huh.

Maybe that old troublesome student of hers was finally maturing past that Madness Enhancement. Just maybe.

"AH! Master, you have a white hair! Have you been properly taking care of yourself?!"

"Eep."

"You haven't?!"

"I-I'm sorry."

Or maybe Beni-Enma still had something to keep in mind for the next Jigoku Kitchen.

* * *

"Vy~! Vy~! My little sis~!"

Yet again, before Vy could start the simulator training, another Servant was skipping up to her, and Beni-Enma tried not to lurch back at seeing the original Tamamo-no-Mae, long kimono robes and all. Even with longer hair and three ethereal golden tails, the foxy look on her face hadn't changed as she waltzed up to the girl with that same smile on her face. The large golden hairdress and the very heavy dress on her person didn't even deter Tamamo in the slightest as she purred, "Are you heading out to the simulator again?"

Vy, even with her hair in a formal bun thanks to Kiyohime, still looked rather awkward at the attention as she slowly nodded her head. "There's still a lot of materials to farm for everyone before we go into the next Lostbelt," she replied, her smile a bit wry even with her glasses obscuring Beni-Enma's view of Vy's eyes. "Not to mention QP, Tama-san."

"Boo boo _,_ it's always work work _work_ for you, Master! No breaks whatsoever!" Tamamo cried out suddenly, shaking her head enough to make her fox ears wiggle, and Beni-Enma stared in amazement as Tamamo proceeded to run up and take Vy's hands in hers to squeeze. "At least let me come with you! I cannot let my little sis go out alone!"

Little sis? Not husband? Tamamo _wasn't_ grooming a human for her own gain for once?

"Um," Vy said, looking all the more worried. "But Tama-san…"

"But _what,_ Vy?" The fox raised her head enough to touch noses with the Chaldean Master, and Vy flushed an embarrassed pink, probably from the attention and closeness. "Do not tell me you already decided on a team composition without me!"

"…That's an unfortunate 'yes,'" Vy finished with a nervous laugh, her eyes already apologetic as she squeezed Tamamo's hands back. "It's a node specifically with Caster enemies, so Achilles and Skadi-san are already covered for it…"

 _"Boo~!"_ Tamamo repeated, her ears drooping as she shuffled back and forth on her geta sandals. "I understand why you'd make those choices, but I feel like Skadi-san is replacing me, Vy!" With an almost exaggerated gasp, Tamamo nudged Vy's nose with hers as she exclaimed, "She's not, _is_ she?!"

"Th-There's no way Skadi-san _could,_ Tama-san…"

"Oi, pink fox, cut it out." Beni-Enma tried not to give her hidden presence away as Robin Hood _somehow_ strolled into the scene yet again, his cloak on his shoulders and hands on his hips. Did he stop using his cloak of invisibility _just_ to show up and save the day? What was it called? No Face May King? Vy's little squeak of shock and embarrassment seemed to give credibility to that thought. "Master still has to train and farm. Your fawning isn't really going to help her. Unless," Robin grinned mischievously while raising his bow hand, "you want to be hunted instead? I have a poison arrow with your name on it~"

The threat was enough to make the fox jump away from Vy and leave a few meters of space between them. "No!" Tamamo shrieked. "My tails do better with _no_ poison, crude assassin!"

Vy glanced between the two Servants, blinking owlishly for a few seconds before opening her mouth with, "No hunting, big Robin."

"BIG—" Tamamo said, affronted.

"Awww," Robin Hood said, but he still lowered his hand to stride over to her side. His smile, just like before in the kitchen, softened in Vy's direction, leaving Beni-Enma to watch in curiosity as Vy stared up at him in return. "But you could get a nice meal, Master."

"Excuse you, I am a _shrine maiden,_ not _livestock—"_

"I'm _not_ eating Tama-san, Robin," Vy repeated, firmer this time while trying not to flinch from Tamamo's loud volume. "So no!"

Tamamo, who had decided to linger behind Robin Hood as Vy said her bit, proceeded to look happy again if her perked-up fox ears were any indication. Robin Hood, meanwhile, scoffed under his breath, reaching up to press a hand to the top of Vy's head. "Okay, okay. Loosen up, little sparrow, it was just a joke."

 _"Muuu,"_ Vy said, the pout on her face more than telling of how she didn't find it funny (and neither did Beni-Enma, to be honest), but she still leaned into the touch with an inhale through her nose. "Dork."

 _"Pretentious Archer,"_ Tamamo mouthed to herself. It was obvious only Beni-Enma and Robin Hood noticed, considering Vy hadn't even moved.

"Cute lady," Robin Hood said teasingly back to Vy mid-headpat, ignoring Tamamo's quip. Then, with a more serious tone, he added, "You sure about heading out now?"

"Aye," Vy replied, quieter. She ducked her head. "There's still some Grails I was thinking of giving to a certain someone who's currently headpatting me after some of the events, so…"

It didn't even take a second for Robin to be the one to stop moving this time, his cheeks flushing a soft pink in return as Tamamo gasped loudly.

"Y-You can't be serious, little sis—"

Beni-Enma felt tempted to throw a sword at Tamamo's hair. For the smallest second. She focused on the scene at hand instead.

"…Little sparrow, really? For a bowman like me?" Robin said softly, clearly ignoring Tamamo's attempt at causing a scene to focus on the girl in front of him. "Even when you're low on QP again?"

Vy simply raised her head to nod towards him, a shy smile on her face. "You help with a lot of things and I like being with you." With a shrug of her shoulders, she grabbed Robin's hand before he could retract it from the top of her head, squeezing his fingers. "For a bowman _like_ you, it's the least I could do. 100 is a nice number and farming makes it work."

Even when Beni-Enma couldn't see Vy's eyes from her angle of observation, she could not mistake the unsaid, _I love you._ Tamamo too seemed to notice this, her tails (which were previously puffed up) now folding back down to nestle against the underside of her robes as a softer look of understanding came over her features. All Robin Hood did was murmur a soft "Master…" before squeezing Vy's hand back, sparking a shy giggle from the Chaldean Master.

"I know, I know. I'm silly and I overwork often. But there has to be _someone_ to keep everything up, morale and all," Vy said, her cheeks turning pink too. "And since everyone helps out so much, I have to use the Grails we have in stock _sometime,_ don't I?" With another giggle, she shrugged her shoulders hesitantly. "J-Just keep this entire thing a secret from EMIYA for me, okay?"

It was obvious Vy loved all her Servants if she was asking something like this. Tamamo had calmed down even more with the statement her Master made, a warm smile quickly forming on her face as Robin Hood sighed.

"Alright," he allowed after a moment. "But that doesn't mean everything _has_ to fall to you." Robin Hood said it all in the same quiet voice, pulling Vy in by her hand to press his forehead to hers. "You can rely on us Servants too, little sparrow."

Even without as much time with Vy underneath her feathers, Beni-Enma could _taste_ the trust and concern in the air in spite of her lack of a tongue. That was how potent the emotion was.

"I know, big Robin," Vy returned, closing her eyes and leaning into the forehead touch in spite of her tense shoulders. "But we both know with the original Chaldea gone and the Lostbelts being around that our enemy is going to be gunning for me no matter what. Servants or not, they'll find a way. Just like in Shimosa." She proceeded to gesture to her stomach with her free hand, making both Robin and Tamamo visibly flinch, much to Beni-Enma's confusion. Was Vy hurt before? "I have to keep working hard to keep the upper hand against them. And…"

"And?" Tamamo and Robin Hood echoed at the same time.

Vy opened her eyes to glance between the two, smiling wryly. "The least I can do to thank you all is use a Grail on all of you front-liners when I get the resources, right?"

Beni-Enma felt herself freeze.

_She's just like him._

Honest, selfless, and so, _so_ kind.

Holy Grails were not something that could be found willy-nilly in the forest. They were powerful, all-mighty, and _rare._ For Vy to say that she would use one without hesitation on a _Servant,_ even when she had her own wishes of seeing her family again and letting Lady Mash meet her parents…

Tamamo proceeded to let out a soft noise akin to a _"Kyuuuuun~"_ as Robin Hood's cheeks flushed a darker color, nearly bordering red if not for his complexion keeping the illusion of a pink blush. With a shakier laugh, Robin Hood smiled again in return, bumping Vy's forehead with his all the while. "Silly sparrow," he murmured. "Save those for your family."

"But you two _are_ part of my family!"

The fact that Vy sounded so honestly indignant at Robin Hood's attempt of deflection was quite adorable.

"You get what I mean," Robin Hood chuckled, but he still unlatched his green cloak from his shoulders while pulling back from the forehead touch, reaching over to drape the large thing over Vy's head. Her already small stature was then nearly hidden from view, leaving only a sliver of opportunity open for Beni-Enma to see the flabbergasted look on Vy's face. "But make sure to take this with you to the simulator, little sparrow. Just to ease my worries."

"Your No Face May King?" Vy tugged at the hood part of the cloak with a tiny frown, worry leaking into her voice as she said, "It's your Noble Phantasm, though…"

"Which I can do without for a quest or two," Robin Hood elaborated, raising a hand to pat Vy's head again. "Just to make up for not taking me along _this_ time."

Whether or not Robin Hood meant it, his quip sparked _something_ in Tamamo, as she proceeded to get between both him and Vy and then throw paper tags into Vy's face. "Take my things with you too, Master! For your safety~!"

"Oi, fox, how will _paper tags_ work for protection when Vy's mana levels are—"

"Shushie, you! Just let me have this if you're going to get a Grail!"

"Master said she was planning on giving _us all_ one at one point—"

Covered in green cloth and scattered papers, all Beni-Enma could remember past that point was Vy's surprised and warm laughter. She wanted to linger more, just to take in that scene of her former pupil and that green Archer stopping in place from hearing Vy's voice turn so happy, if not for a certain thing.

 _"BB Channel~! BB Channel~!"_ A sickly sweet voice called out. "Senpai~! Wait for your devilish little kouhai! I'm coming to train too~!"

Almost immediately, Beni-Enma took out her sword. Just in time. There was this _other_ thing Beni-Enma had to observe.

All Chaldean Servants had the standing order of keeping Summer BB in "timeout" so that the so-called Luluhuwa event never happened again. From what Beni-Enma heard from Mash, the person who started the order in the first place, BB had a "wickedly evil god" in her and said god needed to be kept in control. So, Beni-Enma already made sure to have the right-sized box on hand. It was, of course, her turn to keep watch after Mysterious Heroine XX went out for lunch in the Wandering Sea.

In the end, Beni-Enma wasn't unfamiliar to the concept of slaying demonic entities. Especially ones that seemed to be out of humanity's world of understanding. So this part was simple.

"Journey of the Wicker Basket…"

"H-Hey! Hey!" The purple-haired AI angrily pounded at the insides of the box once she was successfully confined, the object rattling with all the force. The number of tentacle-shaped indents on the box's sides showed how much she was trying. "Why can't I hack out?!"

"Welcome to Jigoku Kitchen, spoiled AI," Beni-Enma whispered to herself, just as Robin Hood and Tamamo escorted Vy out of the vicinity. She didn't even have to meet Robin Hood's gaze to know he approved. "You have many lessons to catch up on if you want to be a good 'kouhai.'"

Beni-Enma sliced with her sword and elsewhere, Vy smiled from being hugged by some of her best Servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the Prillya girls. When I get the energy and muse. This chapter ended up going places, but considering how the CCC event is nearing its end as I write this note (3/4/2021, in fact), Robin Hood's been growing on me again. So, here we are.
> 
> I'd like to think Beni-Enma approves of all the familial relationships and the Unlimited Fluff Works. :) Summer BB driving the Master to insanity — never happening here! NOPE~!
> 
> Vy signing out now. See you all next time.


End file.
